Memories destroy us
by xSaulx
Summary: "La mémoire est la pire punition de l'homme" Ils le sentent, chacun des gardiens Vongola, quelque chose va arrivé. Et cette chose, c'est une fille, amnésique et au bord de la mort, qui demande de l'aide à Tsuna. Autour de son cou, quatre anneaux semblant être ceux de ses gardiens morts. Elle emmène un vent de mort et de souffrance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir. Ou bonjour. Ca dépend quand vous lirez ce chapitre. **

**Je me suis lancer dans l'écriture de cette fic, qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira. **

**Reborn étant mon manga préféré – et de loin, je me demandais pourquoi l'auteur, Akira Amano, n'avait pas créé plus de personnage féminin ? Parce que, il faut se l'avouer, les quelques filles qui se trouve ans le manga, sont souvent le stéréotype de la femme de ménage (Haru et Kyoko qui ne sont là que pour faire à manger, vraiment ?) **

**Et la seul fille gardienne, Chrome, est assez imaginer faiblarde, et je trouve ça dommage:/**

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai testé l'OC. **

**J'ai lu, chez une auteur que je ne citerais pas, que créé un personnage pour une fiction, est un fantasme, que lorsque l'on créé un personnage, on s'identifie à elle, la créant à notre image. Mais, au départ, l'écriture d'un fic n'est pas un peu du fantasme ? **

**C'est pourquoi, je respecterais son point de vue. Et essaierai de créé des personnages différents. **

**J'ai commencé le chapitre deux, et le posterais la semaine prochaine si l'histoire plait. Je comprends pourquoi certaines auteur ne poste plus d'histoire, faute de Review, alors s'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre point de vue, c'est vraiment important. **

**Au programme ? **

**Complot, complot, complot, mystère, trahison et larme P **

**KHR ne m'appartiens pas, tout est à Akira Amano. **

**Chapitre 1**** – Il était une fois, un tueur à gage, un futur parrain de mafia et une inconnue**

« -_Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Comment peux-tu me réduire à ça ? M'enlever tout ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi les as-tu tués ? _

_Les larmes coulaient, brûlant sa peau tâchée de sang, glissant au coin de sa mâchoire, puis s'écrasant dans le col de son chemisier. Elle gémit et tenta de se relever. Ses vêtements déchirés se tendaient sur sa peau brûlée et ses membres étaient douloureux. _

_Son dos toucha terre et ses poumons expulsèrent le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, happant un peu d'air. Elle regarda d'un air implorant l'ombre qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. _

_Ils étaient morts. Tous. Ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis et étaient morts, pour la protéger. Et elle aussi, allait mourir. Pourquoi, déjà ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus. Absorber par l'arme à feu que venait de sortir l'homme au-dessus d'elle. _

_-Phenix, murmura-t-il. _

_La jeune fille laissa échapper un sanglot et renifla. Son cœur était douloureux. _

_Il tira. » _

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que Tsunayoshi Sawada ne s'était pas réveillé avec un tel sentiment de malaise. Depuis la « Battle Royal » contre les Vindice, à vrai dire.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouvert sur le mince filet de lumière traversant son volet fermé, son Hyper Intuition tournait déjà à fond. Peut-être était-ce parce que Reborn dormait _encore_, ce qui n'arrivait jamais ? Ou alors peut-être parce qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait de la cuisine, habituellement habité par Lambo ?

Le futur parrain frotta ses yeux gonflés et rougis de fatigue en baillant comme un chat, puis laissa mollement retomber ses bras le long de son corps, fixant son plafond blanc d'un air morne.

Une rivière de glace coulait dans ses veines, l'empêchant tout raisonnement sur cette angoisse sourde. Il se remémora les combats contre les Arcobaleno déchus, mais il était sure que la source de sa peur n'était pas les Vindice. Ils étaient alliés, depuis cette période. Les aidant même lorsque des familles suicidaires s'étaient mis en tête l'idée de vaincre les Vongola.

Mais là… C'était la même peur – multiplié par mille – que lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'une rencontre entre Mukuro et Hibari était inévitable, engendrant une cascade de catastrophe. Le genre de peur qui t'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Tsuna se releva brusquement, et posa ses pieds sur la moquette douce de son sol en veillant à ne pas réveiller son tuteur, ayant maintenant le physique d'un enfant de près de trois ans. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à leur rencontre, Tsuna se rendait compte que Reborn avait l'air plus heureux, maintenant qu'il commençait à grandir, après avoir passé plusieurs décennies sans vieillir, avec l'apparence d'un bébé. Il dormait toujours dans son petit hamac dans le coin de la chambre du Decimo, et ne comptait pas changer de sitôt.

L'adolescent eut un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux brun, et tenta de mettre de côté la sourde angoisse qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il se pencha pour ramasser ses fringues sales et froissés et se glissa lentement hors de sa chambre pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était le genre de journée où il ferait mieux de rester dans son lit. Il le sentait. C'était les journées dans lesquels il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs.

La chambre qu'I-Pin partageait avec Lambo au bout du couloir était silencieuse, alors que dans celle de sa maman, le son de ses pas mal-réveillé faisait grincé son plancher. Tsuna se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bain pour se changer en quelques secondes. Il jeta son pyjama de plusieurs jours à laver.

Il se forçait à se focaliser sur le moindre de ses mouvements pour oublier l'horrible impression que quelques chose allait arriver.

-Tsu-kun, c'est toi ? Lança une voix douce derrière la porte.

Tsuna sursauta et manqua de pousser un cri aigu, s'attendant à voir surgir un quelconque mafieux psychopathe. Mais ce n'était que sa mère.

A elle aussi, ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue, et ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage pâle. Immédiatement, Tsuna se sentit mieux. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus, chez sa « mama ».

Son sourire. Le fait que même âgé de seize ans et demi, elle trouvait le moyen de redonner du courage à son fils lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Et si Tsuna avait une bonne raison pour ne pas aller en Italie affronté son destin de boss, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère comme l'avait fait leurs père. S'il devenait comme son géniteur, Tsuna ordonnerait à Reborn de lui tirer dessus.

Avec une balle pour le tuer.

-Oui maman, sourit le garçon. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il se gratta ses cheveux en bataille pour faire bonne mesure.

-Ce n'est pas toi, Tsu-kun, et au moins, comme ça, tu n'arriveras pas en retard au lycée !

C'était dit avec tellement d'innocence, que Tsuna ne releva pas le léger pique d'amour maternelle. Sa maman referma les portes laissant à nouveau son fils tout seul dans la salle de bain.

Il posa ses mains sur le lavabo et se fixa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux brun étaient toujours autant en bataille, et un peu plus long, rappelant un peu ceux du Primo. Son visage aussi, c'était un peu affiné, et ressemblait enfin à celui d'un adolescent de bientôt dix-sept ans. Il avait grandi, même si, malheureusement, il était encore bien petit.

Avec un soupire, il se rinça le visage.

Et poussa un cri en voyant le reflet de Reborn à côté de lui.

-Hiiii, Reborn-san !

-Tsunaze, salua l'enfant.

Son éternel chapeau cachait ses yeux noirs et il portait une chemise sombre, faisant ressortir le faux pacificateur jaune.

-De… depuis quand tu es là ? Soupira le Decimo en portant une main à son petit cœur palpitant.

-Je t'observais pendant que tu t'observais dans le miroir. Dis-moi Tsuna, je ne te savais pas si vaniteux, ironisa le tueur d'un ton pince sans rire.

Tsuna grimaça et lança un regard qu'il voulut noire à son professeur.

-C'est… pas vraiment ça Rebo…

-Tu l'as sentit aussi, hein ? Le coupa l'enfant.

Le futur Boss fronça les sourcils et observa le tueur à gage. Parlait-il de ce malaise ? De cette vague d'angoisse qui l'empêchait de penser correctement ? Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Reborn hocha lentement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit. Une intuition. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Et il n'y a pas que nous deux, qui la ressentions.

L'enfant porta la main à Léon, maigrelet, sur le chapeau. D'un geste doux, il le caressa.

-Ca fais quelques jours que Léon est malade… Et la dernière fois que Léon était malade…

-Les Vongola ont failli disparaître, termina gravement Tsuna.

-En effet, reprit Reborn d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je sens que vous devez vous préparez, toi et tes gardiens…

Il n'avait pas fini que sa phrase, que la sonnette retentit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, pour les deux garçons dans la salle de bain, pendant que Nana allait ouvrir la porte d'un pas enjoué.

Puis elle poussa un cri :

-Tsu-kun ! Vite !

Le Decimo s'élança dans les escaliers, suivit de l'enfant, et en moins de deux seconde, ils furent dans le hall d'entrée.

La mama tenait la porte ouverte, figé, une main sur le cœur. Et une fille, peut-être du même âge que Tsuna, ou peut-être plus, chancelait sur le perron.

Des cheveux courts et sombres, décorés d'une petite natte défaite sur le côté, un visage écorché et ensanglanté et des vêtements en lambot. Ses genoux tremblaient et elle semblait sur le point de mourir.

-Tsuna…yoshi… Sawada, murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Du sang gouttait sur le sol.

Et elle chuta.

**Verdict ? Voyez-vous, il existe un fabuleux bouton, là, nommé Review ^o^, dites moi ce que vous pensez, et vraiment, désolé pour les fautes d'horthografe xS**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, comme promis, voila un nouveau chapitre ^^, merci pour vos review *o*. **

**S'il y a une chose que je trouve difficile à retranscrire par écrit, c'est lorsqu'il faut décrire les agissements de plusieurs personnages sans paraître ennuyant, quand il ne suffit que d'une ou deux cases dans un manga. J'ai essayé, sans mettre trop de description pour ne pas vous ennuyé, alors…. Review ? 3**

**PS : en plus, je l'ai écrit en écoutant « Radioactive de Imagine Dragon » alors d'un coup je suis partit en cacahuète 8D… Le titre n'est pas français je crois O.o**

**Chapitre 2 : La malchance arrive à qui sait ne pas s'y attendre**

Tsunayoshi Sawada ne s'était jamais qualifié de chanceux. A vrai dire, il avait appris qu'il était le futur parrain de la plus puissante famille mafieuse lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Et avait failli mourir des centaines de fois, en portant ce titre.

Donc oui, Tsuna ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un à qui la chance souriait.

Mais lorsqu'il vit cette fille s'écrouler sous son perron, il sut que sa journée n'allait pas être des plus merveilleuses. Venait s'ajouter cette peur qui lui brûlait les poumons à chaque respiration.

Nana, près de lui, n'osait bouger. C'est le tueur à gage qui réagis le premier. Il leva sa jambe pour frapper Tsuna, qui laissa échapper un cri, sortant de sa torpeur. Il tomba à genou sur le parquet lisse.

-Maman, gronda-t-il. Emmène-la dans ma chambre s'il te plait. Je vais appeler Ryohai.

-Apelle tout tes gardiens, Tsuna, ordonna Reborn d'une voix grave.

Nana secoua la tête et s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, tâché de sang de la tête au pied. Délicatement, elle souleva son bras pour le mettre autour de son cou, soutenant la jeune fille à la taille.

Un traîné de sang souillait le sol.

Un jour, Nana prendrait à part Iemitsu pour avoir une petite discutions.

Tsuna, engourdit par l'apparition de la jeune fille, courut vers le téléphone. Il fit le premier numéro sans vraiment savoir lequel de ses gardiens allait décrocher.

-Mouis ? Fit la voix dure de son gardien des nuages.

Le Decimo crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie – même si c'était Hibari. En quelques mots, il expliqua la situation qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, avant de suivre avec le reste de ses gardiens.

Puis, il raccrocha. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir, et il remarqua qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il posa une main à tâtons sur le mur pour reprendre sa respiration lentement.

C'était ça, qu'annonçait son malaise ? Une fille au bord de la mort ? Juste une fois, ça ne pourrait pas être un «100 » à un contrôle ?

Tsuna fit craquer sa nuque et souffla.

La jeune fille était allongée sur les draps maintenant rouge et fichu du garçon. Sa maman était à ses côté et rinçait son visage avec un gant de toilette trempé.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage d'habitude si joyeux.

-Tsuna, murmura-t-elle. Un jour, tu auras tout intérêt à me dire la vérité.

La gorge noué, Tsuna hocha la tête. Un jour, oui, il prendrait en main son destin.

Chacun de ses gardiens, ce matin-là, l'avaient ressenti aussi, ce malaise qui s'insinuait dans leurs corps, comme un serpent. Ce fourmillement qui s'emparait de leurs mouvements, les empêchant de bouger sans ressentir d'engourdissement.

Ils s'étaient levés, sans vraiment y faire intentions. « _Surement une mauvaise nuit_ » pensèrent-ils.

Pourtant, lorsque leur futur parrain les appela en paniquant, ce matin-là, ils eurent la même réaction. Même Hibari.

En effet, il trouva merveilleux l'idée qu'une inconnue avait bravé la mort. Pour lui, c'était comme un synonyme de « ennemi puissant ». Il prit ses tonfas posé sur sa table de chevet avant même de s'habiller et entreprit de rejoindre son faiblard de boss. Peut-être croiserait-il en chemin quelques herbivores à mordre à mort.

Gokudera Hayato laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il avait entre deux doigts, de matin de bonheur – si on lui demanderait pourquoi il fumait sitôt aujourd'hui, il répondrait qu'il était stressé de sa courte nuit – et sans un mot à sa sœur Bianchi à la cuisine, se glissa hors de son petit appartement.

Yamamoto Takeshi, n'avait pas dormis cette nuit. Il faisait trop chaud. Ou bien trop froid. Se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps humides. Les mots « _Danger_ » et « _Angoisse_ » dansant devant ses yeux clos. Ils s'étaient levés, les membres douloureux. Et lorsque son ami Tsuna l'avait appelé, la voix enroué par l'angoisse, il avait sauté de ses draps, absolument plus fatigué.

Ryohei Sasagawa, lui, c'était levé, à l'extrême fatigue. A l'extrême boule dans la gorge aussi. Ainsi qu'à l'extrême appréhension. Et lorsque Tsuna l'avait appelé, extrêmement paniqué, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre chez lui, qu'il avait besoin de sa médecine, avec les autres gardiens, il avait raccroché en beuglant un « Extrême sprinte » et c'était dépêché d'embrassé sa sœur, en lui assurant qu'il allait faire un footing. Peu stupide, Kyoko avait soupiré en baissant les yeux.

Quand à Chrome, qui avait passé la nuit blottie entre Ken et Chikusa, tentant de refouler les petites larmes de détresse, n'avait pas reçu l'appel de Tsuna, faute d'avoir de téléphone. Pourtant, le besoin irrationnel de se confié à son boss se fit ressentir au point qu'elle en était maladive. Elle serra dans ses petites main son trident, et se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses deux protecteurs.

Et même le petit Lambo, ne rêvait pas pour une fois d'un monde où il tuait Reborn à coup de kalachnikov lançant des bonbons.

Ils le sentaient, chacun des gardiens Vongola.

_C'était léger. Comme si un trou béant avait remplacé son cœur. Pourtant, ce trou béant renfermait quelque chose. _

_Mais impossible de trouver ce que c'était. Comme lorsqu'on s'obstine à attraper une poussière, mais qu'elle s'échappe toujours au dernier moment. _

_Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller, comme si elle se relevait de la poussière de ses os. L'impression d'être dans une prison. _

_Une légère pression contre son cœur. Une flamme. Non. Six flammes. Elles sont là et lui hurlent vengeance. Pourquoi déjà ? _

_Elle avait oublié. _

**Bon… Je ne sais pas si dans cette fic il y aura un pairing, plutôt des sous-entendus à vrai dire. Mais je vais essayer d'en mettre un, histoire de corsé encore un peu ^-^**

**Review ? *-***

**P.S : J'ai remarqué que certain caractère de s'affichait pas, je vais voir si ça s'arrange dite le moi et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Merci pour ta mise ne favoris et ton follow Plum85 :P Et merci à mon premier Follower Maho :) Et je remercie aussi mes reviewer : onepiece6783, tahury, Maho , Karo**

**Chapitre 3 : L'inconnu des anneaux**

Ce matin, Lambo, huit ans moins trois mois, ne s'était pas réveillé avec la douce odeur d'onigri de « mama ». Dans ses rêves, il ne tuait pas Reborn à coup du Kalachnikov Bonbon de son père.

Ce matin-là, Lambo s'était réveillé lorsque la voix un peu rauque de tête de poulpe avait beuglé comme une vache un « _Je suis là Juudaime ! Le premier !_ » Puis un « _Stupide tête de gazon ! Si je n'avais pas été retenu par un groupe de racaille j'aurais été là avant toi ! _»

Aussi, Lambo avait bien envie de lui lancer quelques grenades histoire de rigoler un coup. Il se leva en ricanant comme un petit démon, veillant tout de même à ne pas réveiller I-pin qui dormait profondément. Au vue de ses joues rouges, elle devait certainement rêver du gardien des nuages. Ou de l'arcobalenos.

Il s'était glissé sur la pointe de ses pieds dans le couloir ou un air grisant régnait. Mais le Bovino n'y porta pas une grande intention. Après tout, c'était surement Dame-Tsuna qui portait encore la poisse.

L'enfant retenait tant bien que mal son souffle, en entendant les voix basses des gardiens. Il sourit.

-Elle a repris des couleurs à l'extrême, chuchota la voix de celle du gardien du soleil.

-Merci, Ryohai, soupira ce qui semblait être son crétin de frère.

-Dite moi, Juudaime, si cet individu a essayé d'attenter à votre vie d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ? Grogna ce stupide poulpe sur patte.

Lambo retient un petit rire satanique de justesse en imaginant le gris s'énervé.

-Heu… Elle n'en à pas vraiment eu le temps, murmura Tsunaze.

Lambo ne chercha pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui dormait avec des grenades roses sous son lit. Grenade rose qu'il gardait dans sa proéminant chevelure. Et qu'il lançait sur quelqu'un si l'envie de tuer le temps l'en prenait.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte, expliqua d'une voix douce mama. Elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang… Pitié, ne faites pas n'importe quoi !

Sa voix était si implorante, que le stupide bovin fronça les sourcils. Il s'en fichait pas mal de son stupide grand frère. Mais si mama avait des ennuis… Il porta la main sur la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit à la volé :

-Je suis Lambo-sama votre seul et uniqu…

-Crétin de Bovin ! Le coupa tête de poulpe ambulant en lui écrasant la face contre terre avec sa taille quarante.

Lambo n'avait jamais remarqué que le gardien de la tempête avec de si grands pieds. Maintenant, oui.

« Je dois résister » Murmura-t-il.

Sauf que sous la semelle renforcée de Gokudera, cela ressemblait plus à des borborygmes.

-Haha, toujours faim, cette petite vache ! Ricana Takeshi en tentant d'allégé les personnes présentes dans la petite pièce.

Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque, figé, effrayé à l'idée qu'ils puissent réveiller la jeune fille.

-Stupides Herbivores, gronda l'armoire à glace en s'emparant de ses tonfas. Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

-Hibari-san, non, ordonna Tsuna en levant son bras, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement.

Tsuna se demanda plus tard ce qui lui était passé par la tête, de faire ça. Mais il regarda sa mère, agenouillé, faisant abstraction de tout bruit. Ses mains, emprisonnant celle de la jeune fille, étaient jointes en un signe de prière. Si Hibari se mettait à se battre, il serait capable de détruire la maison.

Le gardien des nuages lui lança un regard noir, qui fit frissonner le futur parrain. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta d'un « Ts » des plus brefs et sauta par la fenêtre – par laquelle il était apparu quelques minutes au paravent. Ce jour-là, le petit voisin âgé de six ans, se demanda pourquoi un ninja s'était allongé sur le toit de la maison des Sawada.

-Gokudera, Lambo, arrêtez, lança durement Tsuna.

Derrière lui, Reborn eu un petit sourire discret. Il commençait à murir, ce Dame-Tsuna.

Gokudera, au son dur de la voix de son Boss, s'arrêta immédiatement, levant la jambe, surement pour libérer le Bovino. Malheureusement, la gravité fut plus forte et il dut la reposer brutalement sur l'enfant pour ne pas tomber.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer si fort, que Chrome, qui somnolait debout de sa courte nuit, s'avança pour le porter dans ses bras. Elle lui promit des bonbons s'il se taisait. Le futur Decimo retient un ricanement ce n'était surement pas ce genre de promesse qui allait calmer ce stup…

Tsuna soupira et se gratta la tête lorsque l'enfant ferma brutalement la bouche, les yeux larmoyants. Il penserait à s'énervé, dans cette situation, pourtant, l'idée d'acheter ce stupide petit frère avec des sucreries ne lui viendrait pas tout de suite.

Le futur parrain se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, qui ne tenait que d'une main celle de l'inconnue. L'autre, elle l'avait porté au coup de la brune. Elle semblait tourner quelques choses dans ses doigts fins.

-Tsu-kun, regarde, lança-t-elle. Ce sont presque les mêmes que les vôtres.

Comme un seul homme, le Decimo et ses gardiens – Hibari inclus, qui avait soudainement réapparut – s'avancèrent en cercle autour du lit. La jeune fille respirait paisiblement, et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Et un collier glissait entre ses cheveux et sa chemise. Le pendentif était caché par la main refermé de Nana.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla Takeshi.

La mama ouvrit ses mains. Et au creux de sa paumes, quatre anneaux noire comme le remord où un onyx reposait étaient accroché à la chaîne en argent.

Ils ne semblaient pas bien différent des anneaux Vongola ou Mare.

**Voila :) Alors j'aurais une question existentielle… Nan je rigole mais bon. Voulez-vous des chapitres plus long mais qui risquerait de mettre de temps ou on garde les trois quatre pages moyennes ? **

**Les avis diffèrent, mais j'aimerais quand mêmes connaître les vôtres. Des chapitres court et régulier ou long et plus espacé ? Les paris sont ouvert ^-^- **

**Review ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon… Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Je sais. Sniif. **

**Merci à ma revieweuse :)**

**Chapitre 4 : Tochi fais moi peur…**

-Tsuna ! ordonna sèchement le professeur de mathématique. Toujours aussi nul en math et tu te permets en plus d'arrivé en retard ? Et toi aussi, Gokudera… et Yamamoto… ? Bon sang, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Tsuna prit une ultime respiration – jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie, sauf peut-être pour échapper à Hibari – et ouvrit la bouche en quête d'une excuse plausible. Monsieur Tochi les croiraient-ils s'il lui disait qu'une inconnue au bord de la mort avait sonné chez lui, avant de s'effondrer par terre ? Et s'il lui avouait avoir appelé tous ses gardiens – il appartenait tout de même à la plus puissance famille mafieuse, nan ? – pour finalement se faire jeter de sa propre demeure coup de pied aux fesses par un tueur à gage à l'apparence d'un bébé à cause d'une malédiction maintenant brisé ?

-Haha ! ricana Yamato en se grattant ses cheveux. En vérité, c'est qu'une…

Alors que Gokudera et Tsuna cagnèrent que leur imbéciles d'ami accro au baseball ne vende accidentellement la mèche – ils n'allaient tout de même pas l'assommer au vue et au su de tous ces élèves ? – qu'une tornade aux cheveux couleurs sangs et aux yeux vermeilles entra dans la salle de classe beaucoup trop calme d'un coup, pour s'étaler de tout son long devant les trois Vongola.

Le professeur soupira et enleva ses lunettes rectangulaires d'un geste lasse. Il se frotta ses paupières bridés et fermés.

-Je peux ajouter Enma Kozato à liste des retardataires…

Le jeune Shimon poussa un gémissement et se releva gauchement. Un pansement sur le nez et un autre sur la joue, sourcils baissés, Enma plissa la lèvre avant de rougir de honte.

-Et vous avez une excuse, vous aussi ? Siffla le vieillard en posant ses mains sur son bureau ordonné.

Si le jeune Shimon Decimo déclarait qu'il avait failli mourir, tué par Adelheid alors qu'elle persistait à lui faire à manger comme pour un enfant, qu'il s'était un tant soit peu rebellé en utilisant son statut de Boss car il était facilement irritable ce matin, surement dû à la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé, et que sa gardienne de la Glace y avait répondu en lui gelant les pieds à même le sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pendant plus d'une heure, le croirait-il ?

A la place, il déclara d'une voix timide qu'il s'était fait disputer par des inconnus dans la rue – excuse qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge non plus.

-Je… vois… souffla exaspéré le vieux professeur. Je suppose qu'une heure de colle ce soir ne vous fera aucun mal.

Tsuna regarda, désespéré son proffessuer. Non, impossible ! Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur cette fille ! Il n'allait certainement pas attendre encore une heure de plus en fin de journée avant de rentré chez lui. Il avança un pied, dans le but de s'expliquer avec monsieur Tochi, mais celui l'en dissuada d'un regard meurtrier.

-Ce sera tout, monsieur Sawada. Maintenant, rejoignez vos places. J'ai un cour à continuer.

De mouvement las, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leurs places.

Tsuna garda les yeux fixé sur le tableau dix secondes avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et menaçant. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un frisson parcourut son échine. Il posa son menton sur son poing et poussa un soupire.

Il laissa vagabonder son esprit vers l'inconnue. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle est en sa possession des anneaux mafieux ? Et que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'est plus aucuns souvenirs ?

Le jeune Decimo poussa un énième soupire en s'affaissant, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il fixa un à un ses amis. Souriant en voyant son bras droit s'endormir, la main crispé sur de la dynamite dans son sac, posé sur ses genoux. Grimaçant en voyant son gardien de la pluie galéré devant les problèmes mathématiques que s'acharnait leur professeur à lui poser. Son cœur bondis dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regarda Kyoko-chan.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pendant qu'il laissait glisser son regard sur sa chevelure caramel qui tombait jusqu'à l'omoplate. Il dégluti en observant sa peau blanche. Puis il croisa le regard noir d'Hana, juste derrière sa meilleure amie.

Son regard était clair. « Tu l'approche. Je te démonte. »

En plus, la jeune brune était devenue vachement agressive depuis que Ryohei s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre la base extrême de la boxe.

OOO

Gokudera frappa violement la table de cour avec son front. Il se gratta sa chevelure poivre et sel en grognant comme un animal. Monsieur Tochi, derrière son magazine de sport cachant un autre magazine – avec des images pas très catholique, tout le lycée était au courant– lui lança un regard appuyé qui fut royalement ignoré par l'adolescent.

Yamamoto jouait distraitement avec sa balle de baseball tout en essayant vainement de comprendre l'exercice qu'il avait sous les yeux. Du point de vue du gardien de la pluie, voir un chiffre parmi toutes ces lettres revenait du miracle !

Et Tsuna tentait de faire comprendre à Enma la situation délicate de la matinée, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ils avaient essayé de parler durant la journée, mais le jeune Shimon s'est soudainement fait kidnappé par sa gardienne de la glace et n'est réapparut que pour purger sa peine d'une heure.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, beugla le vieux Tochi. Voudrais-tu de l'aide pour communiqué tes réponses à ton camarade, peut-être ?

-Hiiii, s'écria le jeune Vongola en tanguant violement sur sa chaise. Non non non, ça ira !

Enma s'était aplatit contre la table et avait rabattu la capuche de son éternel uniforme noir espérant surement ne pas se faire prendre.

-Et vous, jeune Kozato ? Qu'espérez-vous en vous collant contre la table ? Siffla le vieil homme.

-Heu… que la fin de l'heure arrive plus vite ? Murmura timidement le roux.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de son meilleur ami. Tsuna ne voulait pas assisté aux funérailles de son ami tout de suite…

OOO

-Yamamoto, Takeshi… je ne voudrais pas que la jeune fille se sente étouffer si trop de gens sont là… cela vous dérangerait-il de rentrer chez vous en attendant des nouvelles ?

-Juudaime ! Hurla son bras droit. Je refuse de vous laissez seul avec cette fille !

-Tu sais… Reborn dors dans sa chambre… rit doucement le joueur de baseball. Si quelqu'un ne risque rien, c'est bien Tsuna.

-Et alors, crétin de sportif ! Je ne laisserais pas mon boss tout seul !

Tsuna soupira. Il adorait Gokudera. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était buté…

-Tu sais, Gokudera… Commença son boss

-Tu devrais aller voir Shittopi-chan ? Tenta Enma en posant une main sur Tsuna. Je suis sure qu'elle prépare quelques chose d'étrange…

Gokudera fronça ses sourcils et fourra négligemment une cigarette en bouche.

-Heu…. Oui… Je passerais devant chez vous avant de rentré chez moi…

Il se détourna et commença à courir il leva juste sa main en lançant un « Je vous laisse Juudaime »

-Hahaha… Cette tête de poulpe ! Sourit Yamamoto. Et bien Tsuna… (Son regard enjoué se fit plus sombre) préviens moi quand elle se réveille.

Le futur Decimo hocha gravement la tête.

-D'accord. A demain, Yamamoto !

Et comme le gardien de la tempête, le gardien de la pluie dépassa les jeunes garçons en leurs donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sans le regarder, Tsuna demanda d'une voix grave à son meilleur ami :

-Dis moi… Tu veux venir chez moi ?

OOO

**Bon… J'ignore pourquoi… Mais j'ai galérée grave pour ce chapitre u.u… D'ailleurs, je pense que les passages qui m'ont le moins inspirés se remarquent tout de suite… gomen… **

**A plus pour la semaine prochaine :D**

**P.S : désolé pour les fautes d'hortograf je ne me suis pas relu je le poste directe… ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je remercie mes reviewers/followers/favoriteurs Maho et JuriiGothic :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^-^**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une musique un peu tristounne alors… je vous conseille d'en faire autant xP**

**Chapitre 5 : Elle court, elle court… la mémoire…**

_« -Pourquoi tu les as tués ? Pleura la jeune fille. Pourquoi… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me détruire ? _

_-Arrête, ordonna l'homme d'une voix dure. Tu m'as trahi. Et que faisons-nous lorsque notre chaire nous trahis ? _

_La jeune fille arrêta de respirer et commença lentement à reculer. Non. Il… ne serait pas capable de faire ça… D'un geste désespéré elle ouvrit la porte aux poignées en argent et s'élança dans le large couloir tapissé. _

_-Ça ne sert à rien, s'écria d'une voix grave son aîné. _

_Elle entendit le déclic de sécurité d'une arme à feu. Puis le coup partit. Elle trébucha quand elle sentit la balle frôlé sa joue. _

_Elle porta la main à son cou et toucha ses anneaux »_

OOO

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les larmes coulaient déjà. Les battements de son cœur vrillaient ses tempes, bourdonnant dans son crâne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir…mais rien. Une larme roula sur son menton.

Les seuls images qu'elle avait en tête, était ce rêve étrange. Elle toucha sa joue, ayant encore l'impression de sentir la balle la frôlé. Un frisson parcouru son échine.

Elle était dans une chambre… à l'aspect vraiment désordonné. Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête, elle découvrit un bureau croulant sous les livres et cahiers, une chaise disparaissant sous les vêtements jetés dessus, froissés. Un mur tapissé de photos froissées, ainsi qu'une carte du monde. Il fallut que la jeune fille plisse les yeux pour remarquer qu'un pays Européen était recouvert d'une tête de mort.

Mais… était-ce sa chambre ? Avec des gestes maladroit, la jeune fille tenta de se lever, faisant grincer le lit une place et… tâcher de sang. Elle poussa un cri se levant d'un coup, envoyant voler le drap qui la recouvrait quelques secondes au paravent. Sa silhouette ensanglantée se dessinait grossièrement dans les draps avant blanc cassé.

Il y en avait de trop. Sur l'oreiller, sur les draps, la couverture… La teinte était si sombre, qu'elle semblait noire. Du sang.

La jeune fille sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ne retient pas plus longtemps la bile qui lui brûlait sa tranchée. Son corps s'arqua violement et elle posa ses mains blanches sur les tâches maintenant sèches pendant qu'elle se vidait sur le lit et sur ses vêtements déchirés.

Les larmes coulèrent avec plus de violence.

Bordel, pensa-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Une porte s'ouvrant violement interrompis ses pensées.

-Ho mon… s'alarma Nana en pénétrant dans la chambre de son fils.

La jeune fille leva vers la femme aux cheveux courts des yeux rougis, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Nana pour qu'elle s'approche de l'inconnue pour l'attraper à bras le corps et la soulevée.

-Je t'emmène dans la salle de bain, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Mais la jeune fille ne réagis pas. Trop secoué par tout ce sang. Comment faisait-elle pour tenir encore debout ? Elle ne savait pratiquement rien sur elle, mais elle se doutait bien qu'avec une aussi grande perte de sang, on ne pouvait décemment par tenir debout !

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, elle se retrouva assise dans la baignoire pendant que la femme la déshabillait entièrement. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle se retrouva mise à nue devant une femme qu'elle ne connaissait, dans une maison inconnue.

Nana commença à faire couler de l'eau brûlante, soulevant dans l'air un nuage de vapeur. Elle prit le pommeau de douche et commença à mouiller le corps de la jeune fille, caressant doucement ses cheveux sombres et plaqué en arrière, se collant sur sa nuque, et passa sa main doucement dans son dos tremblant.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle en claquant des dents. Peut-être, oui, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'arriva pas à enlever l'image sanglante de ces draps et de ses vêtements.

- Que m'est-…-il arrivé ? Hoqueta la jeune fille. Et où suis-je ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tout ce sang ?

Nana regarda cette jeune fille, recroquevillé et tremblante dans sa baignoire. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement sa question. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle rendit compte de ce que la jeune fille voulait dire, et elle fut saisie d'effrois.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Souffla-t-elle en laissant brusquement tomber le pommeau.

Il percuta durement le sol de la baignoire, résonnant dans la petite pièce au carrelage bleuté.

La jeune brune claqua des dents en fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête. Nana commença à paniquer.

-Mais pourquoi connais-tu le nom de mon enfant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix montait dans les octaves.

-Je… commençai la brune.

Elle ne savait rien, ni où elle était, ni comment elle était arrivé là. Et elle devait savoir le nom d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

-Je ne sais rien, grinça la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais rien, répéta-t-elle en cognant son front contre ses genoux. J'ignore tout de moi. Alors comment… comment connaitrais-je le nom de votre garçon ?

-Je suis désolé, murmura Nana en entourant le corps frêle de la jeune fille de ses bras. J'ai un peu paniqué. Viens, lève-toi.

A la force de ses bras, Nana leva la jeune fille en entoura son corps mouillé d'une serviette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es à l'abri, ici.

La jeune fille renifla une dernière fois et essuya ses larmes.

OOO

Lorsqu'Enma passa le portail de la famille Sawada, bien qu'il l'eu fais des centaines de fois depuis que Nana eu recousu son pantalon, l'air environnant était chargé d'électricité, comme si un mini orage avait éclaté dans le jardin.

Devant lui, Tsuna se figea, la main tenant la lanière de son sac crispé.

Le roux aux yeux vermeille s'avança jusqu'à lui, et se figea à son tour.

Sous le perron, bien que partiellement nettoyé, on pouvait encore voire des tâches de sangs, ainsi que sur la sonnette, où une large traîné ressemblant vaguement à une main glissait le long du mur.

-Je… ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant. A vrai dire, nous ne sommes même pas passé par cette porte, ce matin, souffla le jeune Vongola.

Enma sentit son cœur s'abattre violement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. L'espace d'un battement de cil, il se revit, plus jeune, lorsque toute sa famille fut décimé. Il entendit le cri de sa petite sœur. Il vit le sang qui avait giclé sur les murs et les plafonds, coulant à travers les étages, ressentant l'odeur infecte de la mort.

Puis il revient à la réalité.

-Comment pouvait-elle encore tenir debout avec tout ce sang ? murmura-t-il.

-Crois-moi, sa vie ne tenait même plus à un fil. Si Ryôhei était intervenu cinq minutes plus tard, elle serait morte, déclara d'une voix grave Tsuna.

Les deux amis s'avancèrent vers la maison et entrèrent en vaillant à ne pas toucher de sang séché.

L'habitation était bien trop calme. Aucun son ne venait troubler le silence assourdissant. Elle semblait inhabitée.

-C'est… étrange que Lambo ne te saute pas dessus en te demandant des sucreries, s'inquiéta le Shimon en fermant la porte.

-Tu me parle de Lambo alors qu'une fille à moitié morte à sonner chez moi ce matin ? Souffla Tsuna d'un ton pince sans rire.

-J'essaie plutôt d'oublier le fait qu'une fille à moitié morte semble te connaître, ce qui n'est apparemment pas réciproque, Tsuna, rétorqua le roux donnant un coup d'épaule dans ceux de son ami, le dépassant.

Tsuna soupira et le suivit dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Shimon tentait de ne pas faire attention aux sangs secs sur les quelques marches, gardant bien la tête haute, retenant un haut le cœur. Puis, comme s'il était chez lui, se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir. Et l'espace d'une seconde, le jeune garçon se demanda pourquoi il était venu. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument voir cette fille qui dit connaitre son meilleur ami ? Etait-ce pour savoir si elle était une menace ? Pour voir s'il la connaissait ?

Des bruits semblaient venir de la salle de bain. Mais c'était surement Nana qui se douchait, elle devait aussi être pleine de sang, pensa son fils en continuant son chemin derrière Enma, figé à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Puis, à la surprise du brun, le jeune Shimon se plia en deux, la main devant la bouche, adossé au cadre de porte. Tsuna s'approcha, soudainement inquiet, avant de voir sa chambre.

Son lit était entièrement recouvert de sang, et une tâche à l'odeur nauséabonde recouvrait son drap. Mais la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas dedans.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, oubliant presque Enma qui se relevait doucement du choque qu'il avait vue. Trop de sang. Trop de sang…

-Enma, ça va ? S'inquiéta Tsuna en aidant le jeune roux à se remettre correctement sur pied.

-Ouais… C'est juste que… souffla-t-il en secouant la tête doucement.

Oui, pensa le jeune Vongola. Trop de sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Il était stupide. Enma ne supportait plus la vue du sang depuis le… massacre de sa famille. Il n'aurait même pas dû lui proposer de venir.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi ? Demanda le Shimon avec un sourire timide.

Tsuna ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Le Shimon tourna soudain le regard sur quelque chose derrière le futur Decimo, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-C'est elle, l'inconnue au bord de la mort ? marmonna-t-il en levant le menton.

Tsuna se retourna, pour voir sortir de la salle de bain, suivit de sa mère, la jeune fille de ce matin. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflé, signe évident qu'elle avait pleuré, ses cheveux sombres étaient encore mouillés et plaqué sur son visage. Elle portait des vêtements légèrement trop grand et appartenant clairement à la mère de famille.

Et elle tremblait.

-Tsuna ? S'étonna sa mère en observant son fils et son meilleur ami, la main sur la poignée.

La jeune fille se figea, et plongea son regard dans ceux du brun, puis dans ceux, vermeil, du roux.

OOO

**Voila :) Je suis contente de ce chapitre…**

**J'ignore évidement ce que peux penser une personne amnésique, mais je pense que ce ne doit pas être réjouissant et que l'on doit être assez perturbé, ce qui explique un petit peu son état ^-^ **

**J'y ai réfléchis, et même si j'essaierais de la rendre bien gais, dans le fond, l'histoire en elle-même ne sera pas bien joyeuse… ^^'**

**Verdicts ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Si quelqu'un à une idée concernant le pairing qu'il y aura certainement…^-^**

**Je conçois que mon amnésique de service paresse faible hihi mais je vais tenter d'accéléré les choses ^-^**

**Chapitre 6 :**

_« -La mort te suivras._

_Respiration. Sanglot. Sang qui coule. Corps qui se battent. »_

Reborn lâcha un « hum » que seul lui pouvait comprendre, avant de remettre d'un geste nerveux son haut chapeau sur sa tête. Il se releva et caressa doucement Léon, toujours malade, tout en tapant le sol de son pied. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dès les futurs Vongola chassés de la maison et Nana pour surveiller la jeune fille, Reborn avait envoyé I-pin et Lambo chez les Irie en leur promettant plein de sucrerie – quelle naïveté – pour tenter de retrouver des traces de la jeune fille dans le calme.

Mais rien.

Il avait usé de tout son savoir de tueur à gage pour traquer ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang dans tout Namimori. Mais rien. Il y avait bien quelques traînés légères dans la rue des Sawada manant directement à leur maison, mais elles disparaissent soudainement un peu plus loin. Comme si elle était littéralement tomber du ciel.

C'était… intriguant. L'ex Arcobaleno eut un mince sourire. Pour lui, qu'importe qui était cette jeune inconnus, mais si elle avait sonné chez son élève, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et quoi de mieux que l'inconnu pour le futur Parrain ?

Néanmoins, même si cette idée était alléchante… La jeune fille n'en restait pas moins un mystère. Un mystère des plus intéressants. Il avait hâte de l'entendre parler.

Confiant mais quelque peu intrigué, le jeune tueur à gage regagna la demeure Sawada.

OOO

La jeune fille se stoppa net en apercevant les deux adolescents environnant les seize ou dix-sept ans figés devant elle. Elle ignorait si c'était dû aux gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux dans son dos, mais elle frissonna.

Elle croisa le regard du plus petit, aux yeux sombres et à l'incroyable chevelure plutôt proéminente. Il écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. La jeune fille remarqua tout de suite l'air de ressemblance qu'il avait Nana, la femme. C'était certainement lui, son fils qu'elle était censé connaître. Son cœur rata un battement puisque ce n'était pas le cas.

Puis, son regard plongea dans ceux, incroyablement rouge, du garçon à ses côtés, légèrement plus grand. Il avait des cheveux de la même teinte que le sang qui maculait les draps du lit, tombant sur ses yeux à l'éclat étrangement triste.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, fixant les étranges pupilles ressemblants à des croix, noires comme le remord. Son cœur cogna tellement fort dans sa poitrine, que tout son corps vibra.

Des yeux et des cheveux rouges… Le temps d'un battement de cil, le sentiment d'être proche de quelque chose l'envahit. La jeune fille recula, comme si elle s'était pris une gifle, les yeux exorbités.

« _Souffrance »_

Elle eut l'impression d'être aspiré par le sol et perdu toute notion du temps.

«_ -Naku ! Cria-t-elle en tendant sa main d'un geste désespéré vers son gardien, tombant au sol, lentement. _

_Face au ciel, la jeune fille put voir l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux d'un étrange éclat grenat. Ses cheveux couleur couché de soleil baignaient dans une immense flaque de sang où gisait son doigt arraché, un anneau autour. _

_-Naku ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant sa douleur. _

_Ils étaient tous morts. Il les avait tués. Tous. Leurs corps gisaient, ensanglanté. Tout ça pour ses anneaux. Ses gardiens étaient tous morts, pour elle… Elle serra les dents à les éclater, et courut vers le cadavre de son ami. »_

Elle revient à elle avec le sentiment de vide. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, les yeux et la bouche ouverte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Des yeux et des cheveux rouges. Son gardien avait les yeux et les cheveux rouges. Pourtant… Malgré ce souvenir, elle avait l'impression de ne voir qu'un film. Comme si elle n'était que spectateur passif de son passé.

-Ça va ? Souffla Tsuna, sortant de sa torpeur.

Il pensa une seconde que la fille était barge. Il l'avait vue les fixés, lui et Enma, puis soudainement elle s'était reculé, comme si elle s'était pris un coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche et les yeux comme une dingue.

-Heu… lança Enma, pas très sûr non plus de l'état de santé de la fille.

-Je me souviens… je me souviens je crois ! Murmura-t-elle en levant la tête vers la mama, sans faire attention aux garçons qui grimacèrent.

Nana se baissa à son niveau, tournant le dos aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne comprirent rien du tout.

-Les garçons, allez lui préparer quelques chose de chaud à boire.

Sa voix était remplie d'angoisse, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. La jeune fille ne fit même pas attention aux jeunes hommes dévalant les escaliers.

-Viens, lève-toi, et raconte-nous tous en buvant un bon thé.

OOO

En bas, Enma lança un drôle de regard à son meilleur ami, qui s'affairait à faire un thé.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était amnésique…

-Moi non plus, figure-toi, souffla Tsuna en déposant la tasse bouillante sur la table. Tu m'explique comment une amnésique que je ne connais pas connaît mon nom ? Je suis sûre, c'est encore un délire de Reborn et de cette fichu Mafia.

Il secoua la tête, désemparé. Il en avait plus qu'assez, de tous ces mafieux et de leurs coups tordus.

-Tu me déçois, Dame-Tsuna, soupira une voix aiguë.

Tsuna poussa un petit cri aigu. Plus de deux ans que l'ex-Arcobaleno lui faisait le même coup, et pourtant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il se faisait avoir. L'enfant se trouvait sur la petite table de la cuisine, assis, sa fausse tétine jaune contre sa poitrine, ressemblant à tout enfant normal de son âge.

-Reborn ! S'écria le jeune Shimon, à ses côtés.

-Ciaossu, Enma, sourit le jeune tueur à gage en soulevant son chapeau. Je vois que je n'ai même pas besoin de demander à mon stupide élève de mettre au courant la famille alliée de cette jeune fille.

-Attend Reb… C'est un compliment ? S'indigna Tsuna. Et puis, je l'ai dit à Enma en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que membre de la famille Shimon !

Reborn sourit et lâche son « Hum », avant de se lever pour se détourner en entendant Nana entré dans la petite cuisine.

La jeune femme était suivit de très près par la jeune amnésique aux courts cheveux bruns.

-Alors tu t'es réveillé, souris le tueur.

Tsuna sentit immédiatement l'os. Lorsque Reborn s'adressait avec nonchalance à quelqu'un en souriant, il préparait un mauvais coup. Le genre de mauvais coup qui fit entré tous ses gardiens dans la famille.

-Et tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivé ici ? Demanda l'enfant en en s'approchant du bord de la table.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-La seul chose que je sais, c'est que mes gardiens son morts. Ils ont tous été tués. J'ignore même pourquoi je suis sensé connaître ton non, déclara-t-elle en encrant son regard dans ceux de Tsuna.

OOO

-QUOI ? S'écria le jeune homme.

-Asseyez-vous, conseilla Reborn en joignant le geste à la parole. Et expliques-nous.

La jeune brune s'installa mollement par terre, et ramena ses pieds sous ses fesses. Elle prit délicatement la tasse entre ses mains pâle, mais ne la porta pas à ses lèvres. Nana se glissa à ses côtés, le menton sur la paume. Son fils et son meilleur ami, comme un seul homme, s'assirent face à la jeune fille.

-Je… Je ne me souviens de rien, murmura-t-elle. C'est vrai, la seul chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans un lit, sans passé.

Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement la tasse, n'osant croiser le regard de personne.

-Pourtant lorsque j'ai... enfin… je veux dire, l'espace d'une seconde, je suis certaine d'avoir vue quelque chose.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle pencha la tête en avant, l'air de choisir ses mots.

-Ce n'est pas… pas comme si je m'en souvenais clairement, déclara-t-elle enfin. C'est… c'est plutôt comme si j'avais été témoin d'une scène d'un film, et que j'avais une impression de déjà vue. Je dirais que c'est plus un sentiment de déjà vue qu'un souvenir, oui, c'est ça.

Tsuna lança un regard inquisiteur à son ami, tous deux dans le flou. Le jeune Shimon était sûr que sa vision, elle l'avait eu lorsqu'elle s'était vivement reculée en les voyants.

-Et tu y as vue quoi ? demanda sombrement le tueur en cachant son regard noir sous son chapeau.

La jeune fille plongea son regard vert dans ceux de Reborn.

- Tous mes gardiens, assassinés. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose, c'est plus comme une intuition, que le but de ce massacre ai été mes anneaux. Et… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour les avoirs… Il m'en manque alors…

Elle lâcha sa tasse qu'elle n'avait pas portés à ses lèvres, pour serrés ses anneaux entre ses doigts. Même si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène, elle était attachée à ces anneaux. C'était comme… si à défaut d'avoir une mémoire, son corps, lui s'en souvenait.

-Et que comptes-tu faire… ? Sourit candidement le tueur, en baissant la tête.

La jeune fille déglutit et releva la tête.

OO

**Et je suis enfin là…. J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, étant donné que j'étais focalisé sur « le deuxième arc » qui sera… intense je dirais x) j'ai jamais autant écris en l'espace d'une semaine et j'en ai délaissé celui-là, shame on me xS**

**Haha, j'ai réservé bien des « douleurs » (ça se dit comme ça ?) à nos chères personnes xP**

**Alors… d'après vous… qui est la jeune fille ? :D Pourquoi est-telle amnésique ? Pourquoi ne se serait-elle souvenue que du nom de Tsuna ? ^-^ **

**Ciaossu ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Maho : Hé bien… tu as une très bonne hypothèse mais… simple hahaha p je te remercie de reviewer ( ? ca se dit ?) ma fic ^-^ en effet, la deuxième partie sera synonyme de baston mais pas que… :D**

**Vous trouvez pas ça ennuyeux d'avoir « que » de la baston ? **

**Dois-je être obligé de préciser que Hélas rien de m'appartient mais bien à Akira Amano ? x(**

**Chapitre 7 : Elle court elle court… la mémoire…**

Que veux-tu faire ? Que veux-tu faire ?

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête presque vide. Elle avait l'impression de voir les mots danser devant ses yeux, la pressant de prendre une décision. Que veux-tu faire ? La question semblait banal en soit, pourtant, la jeune fille menait un combat intérieur.

Et quel était la réponse attendue ? Etait-ce plutôt quelque chose comme « J'attends ma vengeance ! » ou plutôt une réponse philosophique du type « J'ignore tout de moi, de mon passé. Alors savoir ce que je veux faire de mon avenir… »

La jeune brune opta pour une réponse plus… neutre. Le silence. Elle garda la bouche fermée, fixant sa tasse blanche et fumante, attendant surement que quelqu'un prenne la parole à sa place. Mais personne ne comptait ouvrir la bouche dans de veines paroles.

Tsuna et Enma échangèrent un regard interrogateur, la même question en tête « Où Reborn voulait-il en venir ? » Pourquoi posait-il cette question, alors qu'ils se doutaient tous, que la brune ne saurait pas quoi répondre ?

-De quelle famille viens-tu ? Demanda le jeune Vongola avec une moue pincée.

-Je sais pas ! Souffla d'exaspération la brune en relevant la tête. Je… Je ne sais rien, Ok ? J'ai juste l'impression de voir un film de ma vie sans pour autant me connaitre. Je ne sais de quel Famille je viens, je ne sais rien, je crois, des autres. C'est… C'est plutôt étrange comme sensation.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses mots s'étaient transformés en murmures.

-C'est comme si le Principe de La Mafia était gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire, pourtant, je ne me souviens plus de ma famille, ni de mes gardiens. Un peu comme quand on sait qu'il est naturel de bouger ses pieds pour marcher. C'est…

Ses yeux s'arquèrent, comme plus tôt, et son corps de figea.

-De l'aide. Oui, c'est ça.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et ses mains s'abattirent violement contre la table en bois qui trembla. Tsuna sursauta en grimaçant.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada ! Souffla la jeune fille en plongeant son regard soudainement affolé dans ceux du Vongola. Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

OOO

-VOOOII, vous êtes sérieux, Boss ? Beugla l'épéiste de la Varia.

Son téléphone portable contre son oreille dans une main, son sabre dans l'autre, Superbi Squalo tient éloigné son adversaire en posant sa lame froide contre la gorge de son adversaire. Ce crétin de Boss n'aurait pas pu attendre qu'il ait fini sa mission ?

-A Namimori ? Grogna-t-il en se reculant vivement lorsque son adversaire, d'un geste vif, frappa violement la sabre du bretteur avec sa propre lame noir.

Et ce débile de Ribenji ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il ait fini de parler ? Pensa le sabreur de la Varia avec colère.

-VOOOOII, stupide Mafieux !

Il leva sa spathe et l'assena d'un coup sec sur ce stupide blond oxygéné, qui évita habilement d'un bond sur le côté. Squalo grinça, au fur et à mesure que son boss semblait crier.

Il feinta par la droite avant de précipité sa lame en criant un « Ataco di Squalo ». Son adversaire se figea net, une couche de sueur recouvrant sa peau. Cependant, l'assassin ne sembla plus faire attention à lui.

-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ? T'peux pas demander à Fran et Bel ?... VOI, COMMENT CA, EN CONGE ? Et Levi ? EN MISSION ? ET LU… VOI TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Namimori… Il sourit, et pendant que le Squale de la Varia beuglait, le dos tourner, le jeune Ribenji serra le manche de son sabre, et fit un moulinet pour se dégourdir le bras. Stupide Varia. Il grimaça, puis observa les murs hauts de la ville Italienne. Il pourrait certainement…

Namimori…

Lorsque Squalo termina la conversation par une « VOI CRETIN D'BOSS J'ACCEPTE » il remarqua que Ribenji s'était enfuis. Sous le choc qu'un homme est pu s'en remettre si rapidement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Squalo laissa tomber son sabre par terre.

OOO

-Abruti de requin, grogna le Boss de la Varia, affalé sur son siège.

Derrière lui, un ombre bougea.

-Xanxus, murmura Vongola Nono. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui ils sont ! Pourquoi n'avoir envoyé que Squalo ?

Xanxus leva les yeux au plafond haut du Q.G.

-Ouais ouais, grogna-t-il, peut conviviale. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'en existe presque plus, alors enfoiré de Parrain, dégage de ma demeure ! Et je fais ce que je veux avec ce crétin de Superbi !

Le neuvième Parrain baissa la tête, attristé par son fils. Il leva sa main, voulant la poser sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais la baissa aussitôt en pensant à a réaction qu'il aurait. Il était Xanxus, et lui était son père adoptif.

Avec douceur, Timotéo passa sa main sur le dossier en siège décoré de pierre de son fils, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas lasse.

Oui, ils étaient peu. Ils l'ont toujours dit. Toujours…

OOO

Namimori… Il faisait nuit et la ville était toujours pleine de vie, les lumières éclairant le sombre ciel comme les étoile de la terre. Sur le toit du centre commercial, son long manteau flottant derrière sa silhouette fine, une jeune femme serra le poing, sa longue chevelure dorée tombant sur ses épaules, entourant un cou délicat et pâle.

-Phénix, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix fut emporté par un souffle de vent qui fit voler ses cheveux…

**Alors… Quel est leurs liens ? ) **

**Je suis navré si les chapitres sont posté irrégulièrement et pas très long, mais je ne suis jamais chez moi et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire gomen…^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour ta review, Ayone, ça fait plaisir à lire xP en effet, même si je prévois encore quelques chapitres « tranquilou » j'espère ne pas vous ennuyer^^**

**Et merci aussi à Onepice6783… haha, tu verras xP**

**(OMG j'ai découvert un de ces film :'o : Hotarubi no mori e… je vous le conseil, il est absolument magnifique… Court mais parfait…)**

**Bon, c'était le petit H.S du jour x)**

**Rien ne m'appartient… Oui, je sais ce qu'on ressent tous quand on écrit cette phrase… **

**CHAPITRE 8 : Un prénom et une sœur inconnu…**

_« Vendetta… Ce nom ne doit pas t'être inconnu… »_

Shain. Shain.

Son nom est Shain. Elle en était sure. Et elle avait besoin de l'aide du _Vongola._ Mais c'est là, que tout coinçait. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de l'aide de ce garçon brun ? Quelle était la menace ? Pourquoi ses gardiens étaient morts ? Où se trouvaient-ils lorsque que tout s'est passé ? Vivait-elle en Italie ? Au Japon ? Ailleurs ?

Beaucoup trop de question qui reste pour le moment sans réponse.

C'était à tout cela que pensait la jeune fille, allongé dans le canapé du salon, fixant le soleil qui se levait doucement par la bai vitré. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et retournait dans son esprit la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Tous autour de la table, la question du bébé tournant dans leurs esprit. Et là… Elle s'était vue, face contre terre, les yeux secs d'avoir pleuré, les membres douloureux de s'être battu.

« _Vongola » _avait prononcé cette voix. _Viens me voir quand tu seras forte_.

Et puis… le prénom Shain lui était apparu.

« _-Shain ? s'était exclamé le Vongola. Shain. _

_-Simple, et jolie, avait murmuré le Shimon. _

_-Hum, avait souri l'enfant. Shain… Son Kanji ressemble fortement à celui de « tombeau » je crois ? _

_-Reborn ! _

_Tsuna s'était violement tourné vers l'ex-Arcobaleno qui triturait sa fausse tétine. Si Tsuna avait trouvé sa phrase dure, il remarqua tout de suite l'aire tourmenté de l'enfant. Il savait quelques choses que lui ignorait. _

_La jeune amnésique avait retrouvé son nom, mais était toujours aussi perdu. _

_Ensuite, Reborn, avait un petit sourire qui précédait toujours une de ses solutions farfelues. »_

Shain sourit tristement et se retourna, dos au dossier du canapé. Reborn lui avait fait comprendre d'une manière implicite qu'elle devrait vivre ici, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Et la voilà, couché sur le divan. Son ventre se tordait d'appréhension pour les prochaines heures…

OOO

Tsuna, le souffle lui manquant, mis le pied dans sa salle de cour au moment où la sonnerie retentait, sous le regard irrité de monsieur Tochi – le jeune Vongola était sûr que Reborn était derrière le fait qu'il commençait et terminait toujours avec ce professeur. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant d'heure de mathématique.

-Monsieur Sawada… commença-t-il calmement.

-N'est pas en retard, lança candidement Kyoko, bien installé sur sa chaise.

Kyoko était délégué et aimé de tous les professeures. Si le professeur au regard lubrique et injecté de sang grinça des dents à se les exploser, il ne dit rien.

Tsuna sourit à la jeune fille et comme la veille, rejoignit sa place, lançant un regard entendu avec Enma. Le jeune Shimon hocha la tête, le regard vague. Le brun passa à côté de Gokudera, et d'un clin d'œil, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'exciter devant toute la classe et risquer d'être collé. Puis il tenta de dit quelques choses à Yamamoto, mais celui-ci semblait finir sa nuit.

Il avait voulu accompagné Shain, mais Reborn, toujours en souriant malicieusement, lui avait répondu qu'il terminait de préparer la jeune fille.

Et Tsuna devait ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il était plutôt désespérer !

Le jeune garçon compta les minutes, assis, de plus en plus paniquer à imaginer ce que Reborn aurait pu faire de la jeune fille….

La voix grave et enroué du professeur fut coupée par un coup timide à la porte.

-Oui ? Grommela l'homme en posant sa craie.

-Excusez-moi… je m'étais perdu, lança une voix douce.

Tsuna, au son de la voix timide, laissa violement tomber sa tête contre la table. Reborn n'avait quand même pas… Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !? Le futur Decimo porta ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et se tira quelques mèches.

Il releva le regard lorsque le professeur alla ouvrir la porte, laissant Shain passé devant lui. Elle semblait minuscule devant la carrure… sphérique de l'homme. Son sac tenu par ses deux mains devant ses genoux, elle portait l'uniforme de Namimori. Ses cheveux courts flottaient sur ses épaules et une fine natte était tissée sur le côté gauche.

Comme hier, lorsqu'elle était apparu en sang devant lui.

Tsuna fut dérouté une seconde. Hier… Il avait l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis la matinée d'hier.

-HEIN ? S'écria Gokudera en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise. Di… Dixième du nom ?

Son bras droit se tourna vers lui, et Tsuna sut qu'il était fini. Comment aurait-il pu le prévenir, sil lui-même n'était pas au courant ? Une pellicule de sueur recouvrit son front alors que toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

B…rdel, Reborn ! Il allait le ligoter et l'offrir à… à qui pouvait-il le donner pour mille tortures ? Il se ferait dépecer par Bianchi avant.

-Hayato ! Gronda le professeur. Sawada !

-Mais… souffla Smoking Bomb en rasseyant.

Et Yamamoto qui dormait encore… Ha non, remarqua Tsuna. Il semblait fixer la jeune fille, tentant de replacer son visage quelques part.

-Je suis… Shain Sawada… la sœur de Tsuna.

Hein ?

OOO

… On va dire que ce chapitre était classe x)

**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous imaginez par la suite, juste histoire de savoir si le scénario ne craint pas trop x)**

**Et… oui, ils sont courts… Mais si je ne passais pas mes journées à regarder des manga/dormire/regarder des séries/dormir/me nourrir… je ne serais jamais en retard xS**

**Et désolé pour l'horographe ^^ **

**A la prochaine ! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci, Ayone, pour ta review :) Etant donné que j'aime bien faire tourner les gens en bourrique *rire satanique* vous ne saurez la vérité sur son prénom qu'avant un bon moment P J'avoue que ta théorie est plutôt bonne et… je t'avoue que j'y avais pensé avant de changer quelques trucs x) Merci, j'en aurais grand besoin ^^ **

**Merci à JurriGothic pour tes encouragements :D**

**Merci à Naelye (désolé, je n'avais pas tout de suite vue ta review u.u) J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu dis :)**

**Et merci à Onepiece, en effet, il y a un lien, mais vous ne le saurez pas haha te désolé si tu es un peu perdu ^^ **

**CHAPITRE 9** **Ils arrivent… (Citation de je ne sais plus quel films, dites environ 13893 dans à peu près tous les films)**

Qu'est-ce que Reborn n'avait pas compris ? « Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici, _caché_ » Peut-être était-ce le mot caché, qu'il avait mal compris, en effet. Peut-être que pour lui, caché signifiait « faire débarquer en mode incognito Shain à l'école pour la faire passer pour sa sœur » ?

Et où était passé Reborn, d'habitude caché dans un mur pour l'aider ? Parce que oui, faire face à trente-deux élèves choqués par le fait que le faiblard Tsunaze est une sœur n'était pas de tout repos. Parce que survivre une heure de math avec Gokudera lançant toute les deux secondes des regards interrogateur au brun, Yamamoto tentant de comprendre par lui-même comment la jeune fille s'étaient trouver installé sur la chaise quelques rangs devant lui et Kyoko qui lançait des regards interrogatif au Vongola, gêné, était tout sauf facile.

Shain quant à elle, installé bien droite sur sa chaise, les bras sur la table, tentait de suivre d'une oreille le cours de ce professeur. Elle avait été grandement intimidée lorsque cette montagne aux yeux de faucon derrière de petits verres avait glissé la porte, dévoilant la grande salle où tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. La boule au ventre, elle avait vue Tsuna et le garçon aux cheveux rouges, tous deux dans les coins opposé de la pièce.

Dans sa tête, elle s'était répété ce que Reborn, sourire aux lèvres, lui avait dit.

_« -Shain… Sawada… Qu'est-ce que tu en dits ? _

_L'enfant avait veillé à viré Tsuna de sa maison pour raccompagné son ami le roux chez lui et la « mama » était allé préparer le dîner. Et la jeune fille se retrouvait seule avec le garçon dans le salon. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les entouré de ses bras maigres. _

_-Sa…wada ? avait-elle répété. _

_C'était le nom de Tsunayoshi. Où voulait-il en venir ? _

_-Vois-tu, Shain, continua l'enfant sur le même ton complice, je suis le professeur de ce crétin de Tsuna. Je suis là pour faire en sorte qu'il devienne un Parrain des Vongola juste. De lui inculquer les règles de la Mafia souvent injuste de son point de vue. Et il doit parfois faire face à des situations peu… Caucase, je dirais. _

_Shain haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue, mais Reborn, d'un geste de la main, l'interrompis avant même qu'elle ne parle. _

_-C'est pourquoi, en effet, tu resteras ici, sous la protection des Vongola, et j'en informerais l'actuel Nono. (Cette phrase remplis d'inquiétude la jeune fille, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi) Mais… pour que ta présence ne soit pas étrange, tu te présenteras sous le nom de Sawada, la jeune sœur de Tsuna._

_Pourquoi Shain fut remplis d'un étrange sentiment de doutes ? »_

La jeune brune sursauta lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentie, semblant réveillé la nuée d'élèves qui se levaient, fuyant le cours comme la peste.

-Alors comme ça, t'es la sœur de Tsunaze ? Ricanèrent deux garçons devant sa table.

Derrière eux, une fille aux courts cheveux noirs écoutait discrètement, accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains clair, eux-mêmes entouré d'autres élèves de la classe.

-Hu… oui… bégaya Shain en s'empressant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Ses doigts tremblaient, rendant ses mouvements désordonnés, elle pinça les lèvres et baissa le visage.

-Mais pourquoi n'étais-tu jamais venu avant ? Demanda le garçon de gauche en se baissant, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

-Heu…

Que devait-elle répondre à cette question ? Elle ferma sèchement la fermeture de son sac et se leva prestement, évitant de croiser le regard de ces nouveaux camarades. Face à elle, ils la regardaient, comme si ses paroles sortaient tout droit du Kojiki.

-Shain ! appela Tsuna, en bousculant accidentellement quelques élèves. Tu… heu… viens ?

La brune hocha la tête, soulagé, et Tsuna lui agrippa le bras pour la tirer hors de la salle, suivit de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Enma. Pas question de paniquer plus la jeune fille !

A peine le pied posé hors du bâtiment – Tsuna ne souhaitait pas tellement expliquer tous les problèmes de la mafia dans le couloir, avec trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et innocentes, tant pis s'ils arrivaient en retard en cours d'Art.

-Gok… commença la jeune brun.

Mais il fut coupé par le geste rapide de son bras droit.

Gokudera. Il était le bras droit de Tsuna, celui qui devait soutenir le boss d'une famille, à l'entente d'une famille. Mais celui qui devait aussi protégé le Parrain. Celui qui, en cas de danger, se devait d'être là, quand les autres ne le remarquaient pas.

Et cette fille… Il le sentait, Gokudera. Elle était une menace.

D'un geste rapide, il poussa Shain contre le mur, l'empêchant le moindre mouvement en posant brutalement sa paume contre le crépis du bâtiment et plongea son regard colérique dans ceux, apeuré, de la jeune fille.

-Gokudera ! s'écria son Parrain. Qu'est-ce que…

Yamamoto porta la main à sa batte. Il connaissait Gokudera et le considérait comme un de ces meilleurs amis. Et c'est justement parce qu'il le connaissait qu'il le savait parfois incontrôlable. Il fronça ses fins sourcils noir et pinça ses lèvres. Enma écarquilla son regard rubis. A quoi pensait Gokudera ?

-Qui es-tu ? Gronda-t-il. D'où viens-tu ?

Dans le regard de Shain passa trois lueurs. Celle de la peur, lorsque son dos rencontra la pierre fraiche. L'incompréhension, lorsque Gokudera grogna. Puis celle de l'irritation.

- Lâche-moi, bredouilla-t-elle avec le peu de courage qu'elle avait.

-Pas avant que…

-Gokudera, arrête, s'exclama son Boss en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de son bras droit. Laisse-nous le temps de t'expliquer.

-Mais… dixième, s'étonna le grisé en tournant un visage étonné vers son ami brun.

-Désolé, Gokudera, murmura le Decimo en secouant la tête. Mais lâche-la. Elle n'est pas dangereuse.

-Gokudera.

Gokudera ne sut pas qui avait murmuré son nom. Le Decimo, cet imbécile de sportif, où Enma ? L'italien baissa la tête, dents serrés, et laissa mollement tomber son bras contre sa hanche.

Et Tsuna entreprit d'expliquer à son gardien ce qu'ils ignoraient tous.

-Ju… Juudaime, souffla Gokudera. Comment aurai-je pus savoir…

Le bras droit des Vongola senti son cœur se serré lorsque son Boss fini de parler.

-Gokudera, sourit Yamamoto en dépassant Tsuna. Ce n'est pas à lui, que tu devrais t'excuser…

Le gardien de la tempête se tourna vers la jeune brune. Gokudera remémora les paroles de Tsuna. « _Elle n'a plus que nous pour le moment_ »

Comme pour lui. Les Vongola avait été sa chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre, que l'enfant bâtard d'un mafieux. Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, et leva la main.

Shain, aux côté, debout à côté d'Enma, le visage baissés et caché par sa masse de cheveux noirs, leva timidement sa main.

_Courage_, pensa-t-elle lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent…

OOO

Le Japon. Les Mafieux Légendaires seuls savent à quel point il haïssait le Japon. Trop de gens. Trop de coutumes étranges. Trop de… technologies. Trop…

Dans la foule de l'aéroport, un homme aux cheveux blond oxygéné et au visage d'ange poussa un soupire ennuyé, mâchant négligemment un chewing-gum. Sur son épaule, il tenait un large sac de voyage au tissus abîmé et manquant de se déchirer toutes les secondes. Il le laissa glisser contre son bras et le sac tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Tu es en avance, claqua une voix froide comme le métal.

Le blond oxygéné se tourna, sourire aux lèvres, pour faire face à une femme au visage fin et pâle encadré par une cascade doré tombant jusqu'à ses hanches fines. Il fit une bulle qu'il éclata.

-Et toi, tu es arrivé une heure plutôt, tu as commandé un _cappuccino_, parce que tu as le mal du pays, et que tu ne supportes aucun autre café, avant de – j'en suis sure – te glisser dans les toilettes pour nettoyer tes flingues presque amoureusement, que tu caches _partout_ sur toi en ce moment, nargua l'homme en souriant en observant les vêtements moulant et rouge sang de la blonde.

La femme posa une main sur sa taille et ne prit pas la peine de soupirer pour faire comprendre qu'il l'exaspérait.

-Et je parie que tu jalouses mes armes, n'est-ce pas, sourit-elle en plongeant son regard de glace dans ceux, vert du blond.

Il haussa ses sourcils clairs et se baissa pour prendre la lanière de son sac.

-Et toi tu jalouse mes fans, soupira-t-il, soudainement ennuyé.

Il avait l'habitude de cette phrase, que la jeune femme répétait à longueur de journée.

-Bien, claqua-t-elle. Il n'y a que nous deux pour le moment. Les autres arriveront plus tard. Dépêche-toi.

OOO

**Voila :) ! Alors dans ce chapitre, je devais se faire énerver Gokudera, qui aurait violement poussé la jeune fille, main sur la gorge, prêt à lui porter un coup. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je voyais trop la scène… puis après, je me suis quelques peu remis en question, et je pense que je ne devrais pas faire de personnage trop OC ^^ **

**Review ? *_* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à mes reviewer, c'est fou ce que ça donne du punch… Même si apparemment j'écris toujours aussi lentement xS**

**Maho , tu es toute excusé Xp Alors en effet, c'est des méchants… mais on ne les verra que dans l'ombre pendant un petit moment ^-^ **

**Ayone merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :D**

**OOO**

**Chapitre 10 : Un Squale qui meugle**

La version officielle de la venue de Shain dans le lycée était simple. La jeune fille était partie vivre chez une tante éloignée, dans un lycée de jeune fille, et s'était faite renvoyé pour « coups et blessure » sur une camarade.

-KOA ? S'était écrié Tsuna en grimaçant et en tirant violement sur sa proéminente chevelure brune.

Shain l'avait fixé, sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction. Après tout, peut-être était-ce une déformation de sa réalité. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée, lorsque Reborn lui avait annoncé cela, comme si… elle y était habituée. Peut-être que dans sa Famiglia, elle était violente ? Elle s'imagina frapper quelqu'un au point d'être renvoyé, mais décidément, elle n'y parvient pas.

-Mais...mais… bégaya le jeune Vongola, as-tu pensé à ce que les gens penseront ?

Par « les gens » Tsuna voulait dire « Kyoko ». Ils avaient beau être devenu très proche, il ne tenait pas à ce que la jeune fille pense qu'il ait une famille complétement timbré. Et qu'allait dire les autres ? Il les imaginait bien embêter la jeune brune à cause de la notoriété du jeune garçon. Ou l'inverse, qui serait tout aussi embêtant.

-Tsunaze, c'est moi qui décide. Un parrain est sensé pouvoir faire face à toute sorte d'épreuve, réfuta le tueur à gage d'une voix sans appel.

-Une épreuve, je comprends ! s'entêta le garçon. Mais ça… C'est pas une épreuve ! C'est de la torture !

Le jeune enfant, sous les yeux ébahit de Shain, sauta en l'air pour frapper Tsuna, dont les globes oculaires manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. « Tais-toi, Dame-Tsuna » sourit-il.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ! s'écria la jeune fille en se penchant sur le garçon, se trouvant sur les fesses.

-Ça va, ça va, grommela le jeune homme en se redressant. Et appel-moi Tsuna, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, puisque tu es ma sœur.

Reborn baissa la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il caressa tendrement Léon, toujours allongé sur le bord de son chapeau, l'air toujours aussi malade. Avec ses geste de tueurs, aussi discret qu'une ombre, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

Dehors, il marcha longtemps, sans s'arrêté de caresser d'un geste machinal Léon. Son cerveau tournait à fond. Léon était toujours aussi malade, et sa patte avant pendait mollement. Un éclat d'inquiétude passa dans le grand regard sombre de l'ex-Arcobaleno qui pinça ses lèvres.

Quelqu'un passa près de lui, le frôlant, comme tout le monde le faisait dans une rue. Aussi, l'enfant tueur ne prêta pas d'attention au blond oxygéné qui le dépassa, un sourire aux lèvres, et continua son chemin. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enfant se détourna, voyant l'éclair presque blanc disparaissant au coin de la rue, vite étouffé par la masse de personne, qu'il fronça les sourcils.

Il voulait bien croire que « Shain » n'était qu'une victime. Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans un si mauvais état pour rien. Pourtant, si rien ne devait arriver, Léon ne se porterait pas aussi mal.

Enfin, il leva son bras pour regarder sa montre – sauf qu'il n'en avait pas – et continua son chemin vers son rendez-vous.

OOO

Superbi Squalo était en avance. Ses cheveux bien trop longs flottaient au vent, quelques mèches s'enroulant autour de ses jambes fines. Accoudé contre le bâtiment du centre commercial, il attendait impatiemment don rendez-vous.

Namimori.

Son visage exprimait son éternel colère lorsqu'il se rémora la disparition de son adversaire alors qu'il parlait avec son Boss au téléphone dans la ville de Rome. Il avait très mal prit le fait qu'un jeunot puisse ainsi se mouvoir pour disparaître en quelques instant après avoir subi sa paralysie.

-Tss, grinça-t-il en shootant dans le vide. Je déteste ce pays.

Une femme manqua de peu de trébucher et lui lança un regard noir. Puis s'enfuit en voyant que le jeune homme ressemblait à un tueur en série. Si elle avait su…

Le Squale sourit.

A travers la foule, bien que de petite taille, il reconnut l'éternel chapeau du petit tueur à gage.

-VOI ! Rugit-il.

Les passants s'éloignèrent de lui, comme si un vent furieux les avait balayés. Il savait l'effet qu'il faisait sur ses pauvres citoyens innocents, et il adorait les voir reculé de peur. Son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre.

-C… Reborn, grogna-t-il pour seul salutation alors que l'enfant parvint à sa hauteur.

Il était un tueur, mais pas fou, et retient de justesse un « crétin » qu'il utilisait tout le temps au QG de la Varia. Il ne voulait pas se mettre son futur collègue sur le dos. Il grimaça et une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe. Collègue. Urh, il allait faire payer à ce crétin de Boss.

-Superbi Squalo, hocha le tueur. Quand es-tu arrivé au Japon ?

-Tss, j'ai pris l'avion immédiatement après la demande du Boss, j'ai atterrie il y a deux heures, grogna-t-il. Il m'a tout expliqué. Même si j'ai rien compris.

-Tu es au courant pour la jeune Shain ? C'est ainsi qu'on a décidé d'appelé la jeune amnésique.

-Ouais, j'ai appris ça. Il m'a aussi dit que Nono à proposer de la faire passer pour sa sœur. Voi, si j'étais Tsuna, je me serais jeté du haut d'un pont depuis un bail.

-Hum, acquiesça Reborn. En effet, avec le Nono on a longuement discuté sur son cas. Il a dit qu'il enverrait des patrouilles un peu partout en Italie pour voir s'il y aurait des indices sur un quelconque massacre où combat qui aurait eu lieu.

-Tout c'bordel pour une gamine ?

Reborn hocha la tête.

-Ton rôle à toi, sera de surveiller la jeune fille de loin, et si tu remarques quoi que ce soit, tu préviens Tsuna.

-Voi, attend. Si quelque chose – c'est-à-dire une plausible attaque – venait à arriver, je devrais prévenir ce bon à rien de Decimo ? S'écria le Squale. Et en gros je joue la NOUNOU ? VOII !

Une femme d'âge _très_ mûr lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Ce bon à rien a battu ton Boss, lui rappela narquoisement l'enfant en levant légèrement son chapeau. Et il est amené à devenir Vongola Decimo. Un petit peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, ajouta-il en souriant posément.

Une veine battu sur la tempe de l'Assassin qui secoua sèchement la tête, balançant ses cheveux dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler cette partie humiliante de l'histoire de la Varia.

-Voi, j'surveillerais cette gamine amnésique. Mon crétin de Boss m'appellera s'il y a du nouveau.

-Bien, sourit Reborn, soulagé de cette collaboration.

_Mais rien n'était encore joué_, pensa-t-il. Il ricana doucement, en pensant à Tsuna.

OOO

-Bien, alors la Varia, c'est une alliée des Vongola qui par le passé a essayé de tous vous tuer, ainsi que le Nono pour prendre le pouvoir par la force mais qui s'est faite violement battre, alors ils sont rentrés incognito en Italie pour plus ou moins expier leur faute… Et ils vous ont aidé lorsque vous êtes allé dans le futur battre un certain Byakuran, un psychopathe se nourrissant exclusivement de Marshmallow et qui avait pour espoir de détruire les Vongola dans le but de leurs prendre les anneaux qui formerait la Trinisette avec les anneaux Mare et les tétines d'Arcobalenos pour ainsi conquérir le monde, mais grâce à heu Spanner vous…

-N'oublies pas Soichi, glissa Tsuna.

-… Et Irie Soichi qui était en réalité un espion et allié des Vongola, ainsi que Lal Mirch et Reborn du présent qui semblait en savoir long sur les Arcobalenos et… Futa ainsi que…Basil et Dino Cavalone vous avez réussi à le battre et regagner votre période… Mais les Arcobalenos – qui étaient tous morts – ont fait en sorte que chaques personnes du futur se souviennent de tout ce qui s'était alors passé, ce qui a créé une géante secousse dans tout le Japon… ? Il s'en suivit alors la venue de sept transférés du Collège… Shimon ? Dont Enma, celui avec les cheveux rouges, qui se sont trouvés êtres une petite famille de Mafieux pas très puissante persécuté, allié aux Vongola depuis… Heu…

Shain se gratta le crâne, sourcils froncés.

-Depuis Giotto, le Vongola Primo, lui souffla le brun.

-Oui ! S'écria la jeune fille. Giotto qui se trouvait être ton… arrière… arrière… quelques arrière… ton grand-père et qui était très ami avec Shimon Kozato, le Shimon Primo, avec qui il avait les mêmes idéaux, et celui qui à donner l'idée à Giotto de créer les Vongola avant de soi-disant les trahir en les tuant tous violement… Ce qui est absolument faux et était une machinerie de Demon Spade, gardien de la brume de la première génération, lui aussi un psychopathe… machinerie qui manqua de tuer Yamato… Yamamoto, se rattrapa-t-elle en levant le doigt, mais là… Byakuran le psychopathe au Marshmallow l'a guérie grâce à une technique qu'il a appris en observant les mondes parallèles… S'ensuit un combat entre toi et ton futur meilleur ami mais présent ennemi entièrement manipulé par Demon… Mais tu réussis à le battre…

-Heu… commença Tsuna en grimaçant.

-Ensuite, alors que les Shimon et Vongola deviennent amis, les Vindice – juge de la Mafia – apparaissent et proposent une Battle Royal entre tous les Arcobalenos, qui devront se construire une petite armée dans le seul but de s'entre tuer, le gagnant méritant de voir sa malédiction levé. En vérité, ce ne sont pas juste des bébés surpuissants mais des adultes incroyables, qui, grâce à leur forme d'Arcobaleno et leurs tétines magique, protège le monde, et les Vindice sont en réalité des sortes d'Arcobalenos déchu, ce qui explique tous leurs bandages sur leurs corps meurtrie. Finalement, la malédiction est brisée pour tout le monde, Lal Mirch redevient adulte, alors que les sept autres grandiront normalement… J'ai tout juste ?

Shain souriait.

C'était un sourire innocent, qui lui forçait à plisser son regard.

-Heu… Ouais, souffla Tsuna.

Il venait de passer plus d'une heure, assis côte à côte sur le canapé dans le salon, depuis le départ de Reborn, et Tsuna avait tenté d'apprendre à Shain son histoire. Ce qui… globalement était réussi. Il ignorait si c'était son talent narratif qui était inexistant, ou si c'était Shain qui n'avait pas tout comprit… mais ce n'était pas grave.

-C'est difficile, toute ces histoire d'ennemis-amis, bougonna la jeune fille en fixant le plafond. (Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts en énonçant :) Futa est un petit garçon pro des Classements, Basil, disciple de ton père qui est chef du CEDEF, le conseiller externe, Dino Cavalone… et si on compte ce Mukuro, ça fait quatre personnes et demis.

Tsuna grimaça au « et demies ». Shain ne semblait pas vouloir dire à mal…

-Ca à l'air compliqué, sourit timidement le garçon en se grattant la tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait vite. Les Vongola ne comptent pas juste mes gardiens, tu sais ? Tous mes amis en font partis !... Et toi aussi, maintenant.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon, surprise. Elle baissa rapidement la tête en se mettant à jouer avec ses ongles courts.

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai eu un frère une fois, murmura-t-elle. Mais… (Elle tourna timidement le regard en direction de Tsuna) je vais faire en sorte d'être une bonne sœur…

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelques choses.

-C'est super ! Une frangine ! C'est pas merveilleux petit frère ?

Tsuna sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur. Il se tourna, la main sur le cœur et respirant difficilement. Shain semblait calme et l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si elle avait un cœur qui pouvait s'arrêté de battre de frayeur.

-Di… Dino ? S'étrangla-t-il.

OOO

**Et voilà, chapitre 10 tout frais :D **

**J'oublie parfois que Tsuna et tous ses amis on 17 ans et que je dois les faires mûrir xS je sais c'est honteux… mais bon, Tsuna reste Tsuna, et même quand il aura quarante ans x)**

**Review ? **

**A la prochaine ! :D**

**P.S désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et… je l'oublie souvent mais Reborn n'est pas à moi… Ni demain… ni jamais… *cours pleurer* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci Ayone pour ta review… en effet, quand je vois des Marshmallow, je vois Byakuran x) **

**Et Merci de ton mp, Maho, de tes conseils :D**

**Dans quelques jours, c'est la rentré *amen* et avec mon emplois du temps, et la parution risque d'en prendre un coup, je préviens d'avance :( je tenterais de prendre un peu d'avance ce week-end, mais je ne garantirais rien xS**

**Chapitre 11 Enzozilla **

-Di… Dino-san ? S'étrangla Tsuna.

-Dino… Cavalone ? S'étonna Shain en arquant un sourcil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Derrière le canapé sur lequel les deux adolescents étaient assis depuis plus d'une heure, Dino Cavalone, un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il portait une chemise retroussé et ouverte sur un-t-shirt noir frappé d'un cheval ailé aux ailes déployées, ainsi qu'un fouet enroulé à sa ceinture. Le regard de Shain glissa le long de son bras entièrement tatoué.

-Alors p'tit frère, s'écria Dino. Tu me présente à notre nouvelle sœur ?

Il posa sa main sur le bord du canapé et sauta d'un geste habile sur les coussins. Malheureusement, sa main ripa, et poussant un cri étouffé, le Cavalone glissa, se cognant contre Shain qui tomba du canapé, se rattrapant à la petite table basse.

-Haha, désolé, rigola Dino Cavalone en se redressant vivement.

-Shain ! S'écria Tsuna en se mordant le doigt. Tu... Tu vas bien ?

-Aie, répondit Shain en faisant craquer son dos.

Tsuna se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Je suppose que tu es venu sans Romario ? Marmonna le jeune homme en se tournant vers Dino qui se grattait vivement le cuir chevelu.

-Ha, oui, en effet, je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel. J'ai parfois peur de le malmener, sourit celui-ci.

Il tendit sa main vers Shain pour l'aider à se relevé. La jeune fille fixa une seconde cette main tendu, une pierre dans son ventre. Puis, elle sourit et la prit.

-Shain, c'est… heu, Dino, l'ancien élève de Reborn, grimaça le brun.

-Et vous êtes encore vivant ? Souffla la jeune fille en se tournant le blond.

Celui-ci leva sa main – une main grande. Shain lâcha celle du Tsuna pour serrer celle de Dino Cavalone.

-Haha, on dirait que Reborn est un tortionnaire… (Son regard se fit un peu plus sérieux :) mais je t'assure que c'est un professeur incroyable. Ho et appel moi grand-frère !

Shain arqua un sourcil.

-Les Cavalone font partis de l'Alliance des Vongola, ils sont plus de cinq milles, souffla Tsuna, non sans fierté.

Shain baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'Alliance, murmura-t-elle. Ni qui sont vraiment les Cavalone, Tsuna m'a juste dit que vous étiez incroyablement maladroit sans vos homme auprès de vous.

-Shain, s'étouffa Tsuna.

-Eh bien, Tsuna, s'étonna Dino, je ne savais pas que je donnais une si mauvaise image à mon jeune frère.

Il sourit et balaya du geste de la main la phrase de Shain.

Le faisait-il pour ne pas l'attristé ? Ou alors il était vraiment stupide et ne comprenait rien. La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, septique.

-Donc… tu seras notre petite sœur jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire ? Lança avec légèreté le Cavalone.

-Dino ! S'étrangla Tsuna.

-Heu… c'est ça, murmura timidement Shain.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Dino en écartant les mains. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur !

-Venant d'un homme vêtu d'un t-shirt avec un pégase… chuchota la jeune fille.

-Shain ! S'étouffa Tsuna.

Shain se tourna vers le brun.

-Haha, ricana Dino, je t'aime bien, toi ! Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc, le Cheval ailé, vois-tu, c'est le symbole de ma Famille,r alors évite de le dénigré à l'avenir.

Le blond entoura les épaules de Tsuna et de la jeune fille, et même si son ton était enjoué, Shain devina vite qu'il était sérieux, et rougit de gêne. Elle n'avait pas voulu critiqué la Famille de Dino Cavalone, et du coin de l'œil, elle fixa le tatouage sur le bras entourant ses épaules.

-Dis-moi, Dino, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Alors… (Sa mine se fit plus sombre l'espace d'une seconde, qui n'échappa pas à Shain, avant de redevenir joyeuse) j'ai entendus ouïr qu'il y avait une nouvelle venu dans la famille de mon petit frère, alors je suis venu voir si c'était vrai. La _mama_ m'a passé un double des clés la dernière fois que je suis venu, tu ne le savais pas ?

Tsuna toussa. Super. Il avait le choix avec toute les personne qui allaient et venaient dans sa maison. Un vrai moulin !

-Ha, heu… nan, je ne le savais pas. Maman ? S'écria-t-il.

C'est le silence qui lui répondit.

-Elle est partit faire ses courses avant, lança Shain avec un fin sourire.

Dino eut un rire.

-Et si on allait montrer le quartier à Shain ? S'écria le jeune homme. Ça fait un bail que je n'étais plus venu !

OOO

Après deux intersections, Shain était perdu. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, les rues étaient vide de personnes et elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer par où ils étaient passé. Dino avait aussi manqué de mourir deux fois. Apparemment, d'après Tsuna, c'était une habitude qu'avait adopté le Cavalone sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Shain avait haussé les épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décrispé et se sentait de trop. Comment faisait Tsuna et Dino pour être si… gentils avec elle ? Comment arrivaient-ils à ne pas la regarder avec gêne et honte ? La jeune fille leur en était reconnaissante pour ça, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise.

-Alors par là-bas, il y a le Kokuyo-Land, lança un moment Tsuna en s'approchant de la jeune fille en lui montrant un sentier en terre battu qui passait entre deux maison à la sortit du quartier. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne _jamais t'approcher de cet endroit._

-Pourquoi ? On dirait un nom de parc d'attraction.

-Ha… Grimaça Tsuna (c'est fou le nombre de fois où il fait une mimique, pensa la jeune fille) heu on pourrait ouais la surnommé l'attraction de la mort… Un de mes gardiens loge là-bas. Mukuro.

-L'homme qui devient une femme ? Demanda Shain. Le dingue qui veut posséder ton corps pour des raisons obscure ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui, glissa Dino en se retournant vers eux. C'est un grand criminel qui a réussi à s'enfuir de la prison des Vindice. Il a sauvé Chrome de la mort en lui créant des organes et il échangeait sa place à l'époque lors des combats. Maintenant, il est en liberté et toujours aussi fou. Il veut posséder Tsuna pour détruire la Mafia. Mais je crois qu'il commence à relativiser, ironisa le blond. Dans tous les cas, il y a toujours quelqu'un là-bas, alors n'y va pas toute seul.

Shain hocha la tête. Lorsque Tsuna lui avait raconté toute son histoire, elle avait été un peu perdue. Apparemment, la jeune Chrome serait leur cadettes de deux ans (si tant est que Shain soit âgé de dix-sept ans, chose dont elle n'était pas sur) et aurait été eu des sentiments pour le criminel. Elle vivait avec deux autre évadé des prisons, Ken et Chikusa, un garçon qui pouvait avoir des attributs d'animaux et un maniaque du yoyo, tatoué d'un code barre.

-Tsuna-kun ! Et… Dino Cavalone… Et Shain ? S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Comme un seul homme, les trois interpellé se tournèrent vers a la voix. Shain fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom sur le garçon aux cheveux sanglant qui marchait vers eux. Comme à leur première rencontre, il portait un gilet noir, et son visage était comme inexpressif, comme figé dans un masque de nostalgie.

-Enma-kun ! Sourit Tsuna en levant la main.

-Bonjour, Tsuna, bonjour Dino-san, et bonjour… Shain.

Le garçon évita de croiser son regard. Shain senti un boule dans sa gorge. Comme… comme si ce simple geste la blessait.

-Salut ! S'écria Dino. Ça fait longtemps, jeune Shimon !

-Enma Shimon, salut Shain en s'approchant du garçon. Tu es le garçon qui voulait tuer Tsuna parce qu'il se faisait manipuler par le gardien des nuages première génération, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle platement.

-Shain ! S'indigna Tsuna en se tournant vers elle.

-Bah, quoi ?

-Et bien il n'y a pas que pour moi, soupira Dino en croisant les mains derrière sa tête, un léger sourire en coin.

Enma baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son regard rubis.

-Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on salut les gens, désespéra Tsuna en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Shain plissa son nez et jongla entre Tsuna et Enma. Ses rouages tournaient à fond. Tsuna lui avait dit qu'Enma voulait tuer les Vongola. _Tuer les Vongola._ Et pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient de très bons amis. Comment… pouvait-on à ce point oublié qu'on ait voulu vous détruire ? Ou oublier les sentiments d'incertitude ?

-Excuse-moi Enma, murmura Shain en levant sa main. Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ça va, de toute façon, ce n'est que la vérité, répondit gravement le roux en serrant brièvement sa main.

Shain aurait voulu penser, à ce moment, que ce n'était qu'une poigné de main, leurs peaux se touchant simplement. Pourtant, la main du garçon était douce, ce qu'elle trouva étrange pour un jeune homme au premier abord. Et elle lui parut… familière. Comme si elle le connaissait.

Puis Enma relâcha sa main et la sensation disparut.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Shain avait jeté un froid sur les trois Boss, remuant de mauvais souvenirs, et elle s'en rendit compte lorsque Dino arrêta de sauter partout comme un enfant, et que Tsuna et Enma marchaient silencieusement côté à côté derrière elle.

_Tuer les Vongola._

Shain ignorait pourquoi, mais cette phrase vibrait en elle. Enma avait voulu tuer les Vongola. Les Shimon avaient voulu détruire les Vongola. La jeune fille se forçait à se souvenir pourquoi cette phrase remuait autant de chose en elle.

-Aie, gémit soudainement Dino, coupant Shain dans ses pensé.

Elle releva la tête pour voir le jeune homme fouillé frénétiquement dans toutes ses poches. Puis, la mine déconfite, il se tourna vers les trois adolescents.

-J'ai perdu Enzo, déclara-t-il.

Si Shain avait bien compris, Enzo, c'était la tortue mimi de Dino qui…

-Tu as perdu ta tortue qui se transforme en monstre avide de sang quand elle entre en contact avec de l'eau_ au-dessus de l'unique pont qui passe par-dessus le fleuve? _

La voix de Shain avait été platonique, pourtant, derrière elle, de gestes communs, Enma et Tsuna se frappèrent le front de leurs paumes. Le Cavalone tourna sur lui-même avant de rougir de honte.

-Dino, supplia Tsuna. Ne te déplace plus jamais sans Romario. Compris ? ajouta-t-il en s'écriant.

Dino n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que le cri d'une jeune femme retenti. Le sol trembla et en dessous, de grandes vagues troublèrent l'eau qui débordait sur la rive où les passants s'enfuyaient en poussant des cris.

-J'y vais, déclara durement Dino en attrapant son fouet à sa taille. Enzo s'attaque aux pieds du pont.

Il posa le pied sur la rambarde en pierre, prêt à sauter, et avant que Shain, Tsuna ou Enma ne puisse faire un pas, Dino Cavalone chuta, se cogna le genou, avant de tomber mollement dans l'eau, quelques mètre plus bas, sans un cri.

-Pitié, gémit Tsuna. Shain, reste là, on n'a pas le choix.

Plus tard, la jeune fille se demanda si jamais elle n'avait vue pareille synchronisation. Tsuna Lui expliquera qu'Enzo était un « cas habituel des maladresses de Dino » et qu'ils s'en occupaient toujours. Pourtant, lorsqu'une flamme apparut sur la tête des deux garçons, orangé et calmé pour Tsuna et rouge et douce pour Enma, Shain senti quelques chose remuer en elle. Comme de l'appréhension.

Elle fixa, bouche bée, les deux garçons, comme un miroir, se jeter du pont, des flammes puissante sortant de leurs gants. Elle les observa, la bouche entrouverte, lorsqu'ils assommèrent la tortue à l'allure de dinosaure avant de sortir un Dino complétement retourné de l'eau.

Et aussi vite que cela était arrivé, Enma et Tsuna – plus tard, elle en rira, mais elle pensa à des anges – se posèrent face à elle. Son cœur s'abattu dans sa poitrine. Ils irradiaient de puissances. Les iris de Tsuna brillait d'un éclat orange et ceux d'Enma était d'un rouge vif plus profond qu'avant, et des sortes de symboles lui tournait autour.

Elle était sans voix.

-Vous n'avez pas oublié Dino, sur la rive ? Lança-t-elle finalement.

Tsuna et Enma se tournèrent pour voir Enzo, sous sa petite forme, marcher sur le corps de Dino, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alors que les jeunes hommes retournèrent chercher leurs aînés, Shain croisa ses bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure doré sourit. D'un geste machinal elle tritura la bague noire qu'elle portait à son doigt.

-Alors ici tu te nomes _Shain_, grinça-t-elle.

Elle sera le poing.

-Boss sera ravie… ajouta-t-elle.

OOO

**Voili voilou, je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre x)**

**Tous avec moi pour une dépression pré-rentré ? **

***tousse* **

**Sur le coup, le moment Enma-Tsuna en mode dernière volonté, je le voyais avec trop de puissance… Mais ça me fait marré x') **

**Comme dit, je vais tenter de prendre de l'avance ce week end pour garder le rythme d'une semaines :S**

**Review ? :x**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO, alors oui, enfin, le voilà, le chapitre 12 XS… En vérité, j'avais prévu de le poster plus tôt mais… ça s'est pas fait xs… Pour l'anecdote complètement WTF, mercredi, j'avais ma rentré, pour apprendre que jeudi et vendredi on serait en mini voyage scolaire dans les vosges HAHA, on n'a dormit dans des auberges c'était… intéressant x) Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas tellement d'avance :x je me rattraperais :)**

**Comment s'est passé votre rentrée sinon ? **

**Ha oui, je tenais à vous remercier, revieweuse (y'a-t-il des mecs ? O.O) :D**

**Naelye, ta review m'a fait beaucoup sourire :D Oui, en effet, elle a du mal avec la notion « tourner sa langue sept fois » ^^ Et qui penses-tu que soit la jeune femme ? (Phrase pas très française o-o)**

**Ayone, je suis ravie que le moment de Tsuna et Enma était « super » :D ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ces choses-là x) Oui, moi aussi je démoralise x(**

**Et comme toujours (je crois que je l'oublie fréquement :S) Rien ne m'appartient :(**

**Chapitre 12 Baby...sister**

_« Quatre jours que je suis en filature Shain « Sawada ». Et quatre jours que je me retiens de tuer ce crétin de Boss. VOI, cette gamine passe son temps derrière Sawada, baisse les yeux lorsqu'on lui parle, et à l'air mal à l'aise avec les gardiens Vongola. _

_Je l'ai suivi sur les toits lorsqu'avec ce débile de Cavalone maladroit comme un balais manqua de tuer tout le monde avec sa stupide tortue. J'avais envie de lui faire avaler ses yeux brillant lorsque ce stupide Shimon et cet imbécile de Sawada sont entrés en Dernière Volonté. _

_ET PUIS VOI, du matin au soir je dois me faufiler derrière eux lorsqu'ils vont au lycée, me cacher dans les conduits d'aération – taillé pour un nain comme Viper VOI – lorsqu'ils sont en classe et me retenir de buter ce prof de mes deux. _

_VOI j'exigerais une augmentation dès la mission… le babysitting fini ! Le double pour chaque gamin qui a tiré sur mes cheveux en riant à gorge déployé avec sa petite main boudinée VOI je serais si riche que Viper s'agenouillera devant MOI._

_J'ai aussi remarqué que la gamine Shain semble souffrir très fréquemment de douleurs à la tête. Cette stupide gamine tente de le cacher mais on ne trompe pas un requin VOI. Ce stupide tueur à gage à chapeau la remarqué aussi mais ne dit rien. _

_VOI je deviens fou. Obligé à écrire mon rapport comme une gamine dans son journal je vais buter ce déchet de Boss. »_

D'un geste sec reflétant sa colère, Superbi Squalo referma le carnet qu'il gardait en permanence dans sa poche sans desserrer sa mâchoire, manquant de faire éclater ses dents. Sa longue chevelure brillante cascadait dans son dos puis tombait sur le sol poussiéreux de sa planque. Son téléphone satellite sonna et lorsqu'il vit le numéro de son Boss s'afficher, il se retient d'exploser l'appareil et de marcher dessus.

-VOI ! Beuglât-il en serrant de toutes ses forces le téléphone contre son oreille. J'espère que t'appel pour me dire que ma mission est fini et que je reviens aux Q.G ?!

De l'autre côté de la planète, Xanxus grogna.

-Stupide déchet, marmonna-t-il, las, j'appel pour te dire que tu auras des renforts. Squalo, stupide requin…

Squalo fronça les sourcils. Xanxus paraissait si fatigué, d'un coup, comme s'il était… blasé. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son Boss était du genre à vous tuer pour avoir éternuer.

-Boss ? Gronda-t-il. Qui arrive ? ET PUIS JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !

-Belphégor et Fran, accompagné de Viper. C'est un ordre débile de Squale, rétorqua platement Xanxus.

VOI ?

-BOSS !

Mais Xanxus avait raccroché. Squalo serra le combiné dans sa main ganté et jura. Il posa brutalement le portable sur la petite table en bois qui trembla. A quoi pensait son Boss ? Squalo n'était pas un adepte de la réflexion, mais il était assez intelligent pour se douter que quelque chose en Italie, se passait mal. Et il comptait sur la coopération de ce psychopathe de Bel.

OOO

Loin du japon, en Italie, à la demeure des Vongola, le Nono soupira et posa une main sur son cœur en s'installant sur son siège en cuir. Sa respiration était saccadée et sa peau ruisselait de sueur. Son cœur s'emballait trop vite et trop douloureusement ces temps-ci. Avec un sourire ironique il pensa que finalement, ce serait le stress en tant que Vongola qui le tuerait.

-Imbécile, grogna Xanxus caché dans l'ombre de la pièce. Tu vas finir par te tuer.

Cette nuit, la lune était caché par les nuages et le vaste bureau des Vongola était seulement éclairé par quelques bougies disposés sur la grande cheminé en marbre ainsi que sur les murs tapissé.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fais pour moi, Xanxus ? Demanda le vieil homme, un mince sourire caché derrière sa barbe.

-T'imagine rien, vieillard, gronda Xanxus en s'adossant sur le mur à côté du Parrain. C'est juste que si tu meurs, j'aurais certainement plein de paperasse et j'en ai déjà plein le cul avec ceux de la Varia…

Le Vongola Nono hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que c'était sa façon à Xanxus de faire savoir qu'il tenait malgré tout à lui. Enfin il l'espérait.

-Quand arriveront Fran, Belphégor et Viper au Japon ?

-Cette nuit chez nous, mais au courant de la journée de demain au Japon, grinça la Boss de la Varia.

-Bien, bien, souffla Nono en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait si faible, ces derniers tant… Il devait à tout prit préparer sa succession cette année. A l'époque, Tsunayoshi Sawada avait dit ne pas être prêt… Mais le temps lui manquait. Il était désolé pour l'adolescent, mais c'était son devoir de futur Boss.

-Hé, vieillard, clams pas cette nuit, gronda encore une fois Xanxus en posant avec brutalité sa main sur l'épaule de son père adoptif.

-Xanxus, si tu continus à me faire des frayeurs, c'est toi qui va finir par avoir ma peau, soupira Vongola Nono.

-Je ne me ferais pas se plaisir, marmonna le brun en enlevant sa main. Je laisse le temps faire son affaire.

-Ha c'est étrange venant de toi, f… Xanxus.

Le Boss de la Varia se raidit en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli l'appeler « Fils », terme qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, voire jamais. Lorsqu'il utilisait ce simple mot, Xanxus, bien qu'au fond l'appréciait, se dégoutait lui-même. Il l'appelait « fils » alors qu'il n'était rien dans l'échelle de l'humanité. Crétin de vieillard.

-Sinon, vieil homme, grogna Xanxus en serrant le poing. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce que tu m'as demandé. Je n'ai rien sur les _Ribenji. _Si je ne me trompe pas, l'homme qui a échappé à ce stupide Squalo était un Ribenji ?

-En effet, grimaça Timothéo en se redressant sur son siège. J'ai demandé à mes gardiens de faire des recherches sur cette famille, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre après l'Alliance. Cette période c'est perdu dans les méandres du temps.

Xanxus soupira, fortement ennuyé par le langage poétique du Vongola. Mais… cette histoire l'intriguait au plus haut point.

-Ne penses-tu pas que la gamine ait un rapport avec eux… ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Timothéo. Mais il y a trop de coïncidence… En plus de ça, la famille Tomasso a avoué avoir perdu le contact avec deux de leurs membres subitement alors qu'ils étaient en mission dans le nord de l'Italie. Et même si Dino Cavalone ne l'a avoué qu'a Reborn-san et moi, la vrai raison de son arrivé au Japon est qu'il a lui aussi perdu le contact avec un membre vivant au Japon. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, Xanxus.

-Et tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ? S'emporta l'homme en frappant le mur du poing. Mes hommes ont beau être des stupides déchets, je sais qu'ils sont forts mais… C'est pour ça que tu m'a conseillé d'envoyé plus d'homme ?

Timothéo hocha gravement la tête.

-J'ignore qui est Shain, mais si elle a un lien avec les Ribenji, alors elle risque de courir un danger.

OOO

-Il parait qu'on a un nouveau professeur d'Anglais, chuchota une jeune fille au fond de la classe.

-Ho, j'espère qu'il sera strict, certain élèves ont besoin de sévérité, répondit son ami sur le même ton.

-Tu es folles ? Déjà Monsieur Tochi est horrible, alors un autre…

Shain tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Tsuna. Il avait les joues rouges et regardait fixement Kyoko-chan. Shain, lorsqu'elle avait parlé pour la premières fois avec la jeune fille quelques jours plus tôt, avait manqué de gaffer « _Tien, Kyoko… Comme dans Kyoko, la fille que Tsuna aime grave ? »_ Heureusement, elle s'était retenu à temps et Tsuna n'aura pas à la tuer. Elle s'était contenter d'un simple sourire avant de baisser les têtes, solution facile qu'elle utilisait pour tout le monde.

La première fois qu'elle avait parlé avec Yamamoto, celui-ci avait lâché que Shain devait être heureuse d'être encore en vie. Le garçon avait soudain écarquillé les yeux en se rendant compte de son propos. Shain avait alors sourit en balayant la situation avec un geste de la main. Yamamoto était drôle et gentil, il avait la langue pendante et il n'arrivait lui-même pas à se le pardonner, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Tu te souviens du professeur qu'on avait eu, il y a deux ans ? Chuchota un autre élève.

-Oui, m'en parle pas, les filles en était folles ! Soupira son ami.

Shain tapota nerveusement sa table avec un stylo, sentant une migraine venir. Elle en avait régulièrement, presque trois à quatre par jours. C'était comme si on lui plantait une barre de métal chauffé à blanc juste entre les deux yeux. Ensuite, la douleur venait par vague avant de disparaître. La jeune fille n'en parlait pas. Peut-être était-ce de peur de paraître faible, elle n'en savait rien.

Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Dino Cavalone. En chemise blanche aux manches retroussés, dévoilant une partie de son tatouage, col ouvert et cravate desserré, pantalon classe et noire, mais oui, c'était bien le Dino Cavalone habituellement en vêtements plus… simple.

Shain ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant tomber son stylo par terre. Derrière elle, deux coups retentirent, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner Tsuna et Enma, toujours à l'unisson, se taper la tête contre la table. Un grognement suivit, surement celui de Gokudera. La douleur pointait doucement et Shain plissa la lèvre.

-_Hello_, sourit malicieusement Dino Cavalone en saluant la classe. Je serais à nouveau votre professeur d'anglais cette année.

-Super, s'écria une fille.

Shain se baissa pour ramasser son stylo, faisant grincer sa chaise.

-Hey, lança Dino, _amazing,_ comment ça va, Shain ? Ma super _sister !_

Dino s'installa sur le coin de son bureau, et c'est à cet instant que Shain remarqua de fines lunettes glissantes sur son nez. C'est aussi à cet instant que Shain voulu mourir. Elle senti le regard brûlant des élèves. En plus d'être la frangine du craignos Tsunaze, elle devait en plus connaitre personnellement Dino ? La migraine menaçait de plus en plus.

-_Hello_, Tsuna-kun ! S'écria Dino toujours en souriant. _Good. Ey si on y allay ? _Ajouta-t-il avait un mauvais accent.

Là-haut, dans les conduits d'aération de la classe, Superbi Squalo se retient de se jeter sur ce prétentieux de Cavalone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour ta review Naelye, :D Pour Fran et les autres… ce n'est pas encore tout de suite, même si au départ, ça devait l'être, j'aurais mis trop de temps avec leurs arrivé:/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront bientôt là xP**

**Merci à toi aussi, Maho D Fairy :) dans ce chapitre, tu seras servis, haha P (C'est pas grave si tu es en guest x) )**

**Chapitre 13 : Nuage, glace, tempête et pluie…**

-Alors, ce gars-là, Mochida, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de l'éviter, rigola Yamamoto en se tournant vers Shain.

Plus petite d'une tête, la jeune fille se sentait écraser par la force qui émanait du joueur de baseball. Tsuna et Enma avait été retenu par Monsieur Tochi à la fin de la journée, pour une quelconque raison qui avait échappé à la jeune fille, et Yamamoto avait proposé de la raccompagné. Dans les couloirs, le garçon avait commencé à lui parler des élèves du Lycées. « Lui, il fait partit du comité de discipline, dirigé d'une main de fer par Hibari-Dono – la place est souvent sujette à des combat entre lui et Adelhaid, des Shimon, d'ailleurs, dans dix ans, il sera toujours là » « Elle, elle kiff' grave Dino Cavalone et a tenter d'assommer Tsuna quand elle a su qu'ils se connaissaient très bien… d'ailleur, prends garde à toi »

Elle se gratta le haut du crâne en fixant ce Mochida. Grand, brun, flippant. A peu près la même définition de ce Hibari-Dono, le délégué dont elle avait tant entendu parler sans jamais le voir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Yamamoto.

-Haha, rigola Yamamoto en jouant avec sa batte. Parce qu'il à défier Tsuna il y a près de trois ans… et qu'il a fini chauve. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, continua-t-il. C'était… avant tout ça.

-Avant quoi ?

Le regard de Yamamoto se fit légèrement lointain.

-Avant… les Vongola. Avant que Tsuna ne m'ouvre les yeux. Avant que Gokudera ne s'ouvre aux autres. Avant même que Kyoko ne commence à voir Tsuna, lâcha-t-il en riant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

-Kyoko… fit pensivement Shain. La jolie blonde que Tsuna fixe tout le temps ?

Shain avait beau le savoir, elle n'était jamais sûre et avait peur de se tromper personnes.

Yamamoto éclata d'un grand rire qui fit tourner quelques têtes chez les filles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ha, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ?

-Qui ne le remarqueraient pas, grimaça la jeune fille en tentant un sourire. En fait, bien que je sois devant, j'aime bien observé les gens. De toute façon, j'ai remarqué cette semaine que peu d'élèves font attention à moi, c'est une sensation… étrange en soi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est parce que je suis la sœur de Tsuna…

-Tu sais, la coupa Yamamoto. Je ne fais dans la dentelle, j'en suis navré. Mais… ton arrivé à causer un choc à tout le monde. Tsuna à vue pas mal de chose, et je peux te dire que tu fais partit de la catégorie « mystère planant ». Mais, tu sais, l'inconnu fait partit des Vongola. Alors je peux te dire que nous sommes tous un peu heureux que tu sois là.

Yamamoto sourit en se tournant à nouveaux vers Shain, qui méditait sur ses paroles. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit là. Donc ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit arrivé au bord de la mort en sonnant chez Tsuna, garçon qu'elle dont elle ignorait pratiquement tout ? Si c'était ça qui leurs plaisaient, la jeune fille trouva qu'ils étaient un petit peu tous dingue.

-Tu vois, continua le garçon, je sais que le comportement de Gokudera a dû… très certainement t'effrayé, mais Gokudera est quelqu'un qui a mis très longtemps à s'ouvrir au gens qui l'entouraient. Et bien que je l'y ait aidé, la première personne qui l'a fait, est Tsuna. Et lorsque tu es arrivé, ce matin-là, il y a une semaine, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu avais l'air de connaitre Tsuna et…

-Yamamoto, arrête s'il te plait, implora Shain en se prenant la tête.

C'était assez. Déjà qu'elle trouvait étrange le fait que _ce _sujet soit aussi… indélicat pour eux…

-Excuse-moi, murmura Yamamoto, la mine déconfite. Je suis navré, je m'emballe facilement et…

-Ca va, sourit Shain en levant la main.

-Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'était que Gokudera, sous ses airs de grosses brutes, ne te voulait aucun mal. Enfin…

Il se gratta à nouveau le crâne et Shain rit légèrement.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, lança gaiment Yamamoto, je vais continuer à te parler de tous les élèves bizarres qu'il y a.

Mais il fut coupé par un soudain brouhaha. Ils se retournèrent, pour apercevoir une nuée noire d'élèves s'amassant comme des bêtes sur une proie aux coins du couloir. Des grognements et des coups parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des deux adolescents. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, c'était très certainement deux personnes se battant. Elle fronça les sourcils, et sans plus vraiment se soucié de Takeishi Yamamoto, s'avança d'un pas qui devenait plus sûre à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'attroupement. En jouant des coudes, la jeune fille réussi à se glisser jusqu'au centre de l'attention.

Gokudera Hayato, entre ses lèvres enflés, une cigarette éteinte et mâchouillée manquait de glisser, et sa mâchoire légèrement bleuté, était adossé contre le mur blanc. Il semblait essoufflé et se tenait les genoux, courbé. Face à lui ce tenait un garçon que Shain ne connaissait pas – un parmi tant d'autre - aux cheveux noirs ailes de corbeaux méchés d'un bleu électrique. Il portait l'uniforme de Namimori et semblait tout aussi mal au point que Gokudera.

-Enfoiré, grogna Gokudera en chargent comme un animal en furie.

Il leva son bras, tendu, près à balancé son point. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire carnassier, se crispant légèrement, pliant ses genoux. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le point de Gokudera. D'un geste habile, le garçon aux cheveux noirs attrapa le poing du gardien avant de le tordre dans son dos.

Shain se surprit à retenir son souffle. Derrière elle, les élèves étaient de plus en plus en ébullition. L'agitation se propageait et la jeune fille se fit bousculer de part en part. Elle s'avança légèrement, le cœur battant.

Ne devrait-elle pas tenter de les séparer ? Où était passé Yamamoto ? Et Tsuna et Enma n'étaient toujours sortit du bureau de monsieur Tochi ?

-Ho non, s'écria une voix de fille, non loin de Shain. Arrête Gokudera !

C'était la fameuse Kyoko, délégué d'élèves. La « fille aux cheveux doré qui cascadaient sur ses épaules ». Celle-ci, deux ou trois personnes la séparant de Shain, semblait terrifier à l'idée que Gokudera le battent. Un peu comme-ci elle s'en fichait un peu de la bagarre en elle-même. Seulement que Gokudera ne casse pas trop de dents.

Malheureusement, son cri fut étouffé par la foule en délire. Etait-ce un mauvais film ?

Gokudera atteignit son adversaire aux nez et celui-ci manqua de peu le grisé, qui esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Du sang commença à couler doucement.

La jeune fille pouvait tout de suite discerner que Gokudera avait un très bon instinct, bien qu'il se soit pris quelques coups. Tsuna lui avait dit qu'il était un très bon combattant à partir du moment où il avait de la…

Shain vit Gokudera enfouir sa main dans sa chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt sombre et.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question. D'un coup de coude dans les omoplates, la petite brune se retrouva propulsée dans l'espace dangereux des deux garçons. Gokudera, deux bâtons rouges et allumés dieu seul sait comment sans sa cigarette allumé, se préparait à lancer son arme sur le garçon aux cheveux noires.

Le visage de Shain se prit de plein fouet le petit bâton rouge que tenait encore Gokudera. Prit de surprise, le jeune homme laissa tomber alors sa dynamite sur le sol immaculé du couloir. Shain chuta en arrière, se cognant violement contre le garçon aux cheveux noire, son coude cognant contre la mâchoire carré, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Gokudera se penchant en avant pour tenter de rattraper Shain, manquant ses doigts de quelques millimètres. Son pied chaussé de chaussure de combat glissa contre le bâton de dynamite qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques secondes au paravent et chuta lui aussi.

Lorsque les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, les autres élèves arrêtèrent de rires ou encourager la baston, un silence pesant soudainement comme un nuage, chacun retenant leurs souffle.

Shain, le visage sur le bras du méché, lui-même semblant à côté de la plaque, poussa un grognement étouffé par le dos de Gokudera. Pourquoi arrêtaient-ils tous soudainement de bouger ? N'étaient-ils pas censés les aider à se relevé ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait vu dans le film qui était passé à la télévision, la veille – Tsuna l'avait particulièrement aimé.

-Stupide Herbivore, grogna une voix sinistre. Se battre est interdit à l'intérieur du Lycée. Devrais-je vous mordre à mort ?

-Hi… Hibari-san, implora une voix de la foule.

-Hayato Gokudera, continua la voix, sale herbivore. Veux-tu tâter de ma matraque ?

Shain sentit Gokudera frémir sur elle. Alors c'était l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix était Hibari ? Le fameux gardien des nuages, le plus fort des Vongola ? Shain frissonna malgré elle. On lui avait dit tellement de chose, sur cet homme… De toute ses maigres forces, elle tenta de pousser Gokudera qui semblait encore étourdit. Finalement, le jeune homme fit craquer sa nuque et se leva prestement, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

La foule autour d'eux se scinda étrangement en deux, dévoilant un homme sinistre. Shain frissonna. Des cheveux noirs, des mèches tombant sur un regard froid, hautain et aussi sombres que du charbon. Il portait l'uniforme du Lycée, ainsi qu'une veste reposant dignement sur ses larges épaules. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les tonfas, qu'il serrait si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-Et toi, grogna-t-il en relevant le menton, fusillant du regard le garçon méché sous Shain. Nouveau débarqué et déjà tu te bats ? Je devrais vous punir à mort.

Les élèves présents reculèrent encore de quelques pas. L'image étrange de flamant rose trottant en groupe serré passa dans la tête de la brune. Elle secoua la tête et se releva difficilement. Elle se tourna pour tendre sa main au garçon méché, mais celui-ci était déjà debout et frottait son pantalon d'un air nonchalant.

-Salut, Hibari, sourit Shain en levant sa main en un signe universel.

-Toi, gronda-t-il en se raidissant.

-Moi ? s'étonna Shain en se pointant du doigt.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais trouvé l'adversaire que tu as battu.

-Tss, cracha Gokudera, encore avec cette histoire. Et bien si tu veux tant protéger les Vongola, défonce ce stupide coloré.

Il pointa du pouce la garçon derrière lui, sourcils froncés, raide comme un piquet, se préparant à la bagarre.

-Je vais vous mordres tous les deux jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, continua Hibari. Sans distinction.

Shain se prépara à bondir sur le côté en le voyant prêt à s'élancer sur les trois adolescents, lorsqu'un éclair sombre passa devant le visage du Chef du Comité de Discipline, avant de se planter violement sur le mur blanc du couloir, le fissurant. L'objet en question vibra un instant, avant que s'arrêter. Shain haussa un sourcil en remarquant que c'était un éventail noir et lisse, brillant comme le métal.

-Tu les mordras lorsqu'ils auront purgés leurs peines, pas avant, déclara une voix féminine glacial.

Un vent aussi froid que la voix sembla avoir balayé le couloir. Aucuns élèves n'osaient bouger ou murmurer. Shain vit Gokudera abaissé ses épaules, comme s'il était lasse, ainsi que les autres élèves déglutirent. Elle vit aussi la jolie Kyoko fermé les yeux, comme habitué à la scène. Il lui sembla voir aussi Yamamoto, quelques parts derrière le groupe. Mais que faisait-il ?

-Adelhaid Suzuki, siffla Hibari en se détournant. Que fais-tu là ? Veux-tu toi aussi que je te morde à mort ?

Les élèves se séparèrent encore, pour laisser place à une femme aux long, très long cheveux noire glissant jusqu'au niveau des reins, aussi noire que son compatriote. Elle portait l'uniforme sombre du lycée Namimori, mais son gilet était ouvert de sorte à… Shain rougit violement. Toutes les filles dans cette ville semblaient gâtés par la nature ! Elle se reprit et glissa son regard à nouveau vers Hibari. Il ne semblait plus du tout intéressé par eux trois, et du coin de l'œil elle vit le garçon méché s'enfuir. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

-Je vais te purgé, Vongola, menaça-t-elle.

Donc, elle était la gardienne de la Glace des Shimon, famille d'Enma. Shain venait de comprendre pourquoi il y avait cette sorte d'aura menaçante qui les écrasait tous. Si elle avait bien comprit, ils étaient tous deux les plus puissants gardiens de la famille.

-Je t'ai déjà battu, Shimon, rétorqua Hibari en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Encore ce jeu stupide, marmonna un élèves dans les rangs.

Hibari fusilla du regard le concerné, que ni Shain, ni Gokudera ne put voir. Les élèves se reculèrent encore d'un pas.

Cepdant, la phrase dite par le Chef du Comité sembla avoir rendu furieuse la magnifique jeune femme pulpeuse. Elle serra dans ses main ce qui sembla être un éventail, le même que celui planté dans le mur.

Shain senti que c'était le moment de s'éclipser.

Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

-Ca suffit, tonna une voix grave de femme.

-C'est pas, vrai, c'est quoi ce bahut, gémit une autre voix.

Shain crain un instant qu'Hibari ne saute sur l'élèves en question de le l'écartèle, mais il se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais derrière la Shimon. Une autre femme, plus âgé, venait d'apparaître. Svelte et magnifique, Shain entrouvrit la bouche devant la beauté de la femme, sa longue chevelure semblant brillé d'éclat d'or cascadant dans son dos. Elle était accompagné de Tsuna et Enma, étrangement calme. Ou triste.

-Je suis Madame Hiretsuna, annonça-t-elle. Votre nouvelle C.P.E. Alors que je m'occupe de deux élèves collés (ceci explique cela, pensa Shain en observant ces amis) je dois venir aussi m'occuper d'un grabuge de couloir ?

Son regard passa de Hibari à Adelhaid, avant de glisser lentement dans ceux de Shain, qui frissonna étrangement. Les yeux froids de la femme remua quelques chose en la jeune fille. Comme si un serpent s'enroulait autour d'elle. Puis, lorsque la femme brisa le contacte, Shain retrouva ses esprits.

D'un claquement de doigt, la C.P.E dissocia les élèves. Il sembla à Shain que Kyoko lui lança un sourire, mais elle n'en fut pas sûre.

Adelhaide, sous un dernier regard d'Enma, soupira avant de fusiller de ses yeux noir Hibari, avant de s'en aller, le frôlant, pour prendre l'éventail toujours planter dans le mur, et de quitter le couloir presque vide.

Shain observa Le Chef, sa veste dignement posé sur ses épaules, semblant de pas pouvoir glisser, quitter lui aussi le couloir.

Même Gokudera, qui se battait encore cinq minutes plus tôt, la lèvre toujours en sang, lui lança un regard étrange, avant de lâcher un « tss » et de disparaître.

Et ce n'est là, seulement plus tard, que Shain se rendit compte que cette femme, elle était presque sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelques part. Et c'est encore plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte avoir qualifié Tsuna et Enma d'amis.

OOO

**Voila… Bon, techniquement, il est toujours Samedi, donc je ne suis pas en retard…**

**Bon, d'accord, je suis dé-so-lé x3 Je me fais toujours pas à l'emploi du temps incroyablement galère du Lycée x(**

**En plus de ça, je trouve ce chapitre… sans plus. Oui, je sais, j'en suis la créatrice (ouah, trop de puissance dans cette phrase :O) mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite… Remarque ? Positive, négative, peu importe ^^ **

**Bizzz**

**Ah, oui, gomen, pour les fautes d'orthographe, vraiment, mais j'ai l'incroyable flemme de relire (moins puissant ça…)**


End file.
